The Young Wizards Musical!
by Angel46
Summary: I've wanted to do this forever! Please R&R and enjoy! Warning: Is extremely wacky at times, so be warned... Is currently undergoing a stylistic makeover. Ten chapters edited a day, new chapters coming within the week!
1. A meticulously, tedious, ordinary day

**Disclaimer: The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.**

Today we owe our song to 'Zoegirl'. The name of the song is 'Ordinary Day'.

I do not own Young Wizards, unfortunately. Though I'm sure I wouldn't do half as wonderful a job with them as Ms. Duane does, it would be fun to just dream in their universe. Oh wait, I do that already… Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Nita is sitting on her bed and paging through her manual.)

Nita: Oh great. . .Looks like I'm on active status. . .again.

Kit: (Teleports into the room and takes a seat beside Nita) Hey Neets, what's up?

Nit: (Sighs) They've got me on active status again. . .Can't they just let me have a little break?

Kit: (Grimaces) Oh. . .I'm still on 'emergencies only'. (Stands up) I'm gonna go help S'reee right now, though. Wanna come?

Nita: (Pauses) Maybe in a little bit.

Kit: Oh, well. Okay then. You know where to find me if you need me.

Nita: (Nods) Yeah. Bye.

Kit: Bye (He stands and vanishes)

Nita:

_Woke up this morning, Went to my window, Saw a rainy day_

_Feeling the pressure from all of the things I gotta face today_

_All of my days are totally crazy_

_Can't do nothin right_

_It's an ordinary day_

Dairine: (Yells from downstairs) Neets! Breakfast!

Nita: I'm coming! (Thinks about Kit)

_Things are crazy but it's alright_

_You make me feel alive again_

_When it rains you are the sunshine_

_That lights me up from deep within_

_I can finally treasure this love beyond a measure_

_You've given me the pleasure of an ordinary day_

(Meanwhile, downstairs, Dairine is wolfing down her breakfast and trying to read her Manual at the same time.)

Dairine: Gosh, when I said I'd do anything for the mobiles, I didn't know they'd call me every half hour!

_Pounding the pavement another engagement gotta make it there on time_

_Hitting the sidewalk, hearing the small talk of people passing by_

_Wondering why, gotta rewind_

_Think I gotta clear my mind_

_It's an ordinary day_

(Nita walks downstairs)

Both:

_Things are crazy but it's alright_

_You make me feel alive again_

_When it rains you are the sunshine_

_That lights me up from deep within_

_I can finally treasure this love beyond a measure_

_You've given me the pleasure of an ordinary day_

Nita:

(A boy walks by the window and winks)

_What are the chances I've locked glances with a passerby?_

_Oh this stranger must be an angel 'cause he smiled._

_I wonder if he knows everything I know_

_That there is life in an ordinary day_

Dairine:

_Things are crazy but it's alright_

_You make me feel alive again_

_When it rains you are the sunshine_

_That lights me up from deep within_

_I can finally treasure this love beyond a measure_

_You've given me the pleasure of an ordinary day_

(Kit pops up outside once more and Nita watches him come up)

Nita:

_Your ways are strange to me and so mysterious_

_You always bring a smile when I get too serious_

_You bring meaning to my life and to the details of_

_A meticulously, tedious, ordinary day_

Kit: (walks in) Hey Nita. Thought you might like some company after all.

Nita: (Checks manual) I'm vacationing again! (Hugs Kit)

Dairine: (Rolls eyes) Sisters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how'd you like it? Any good? Any thoughts? If so, please review. Thanks!


	2. Goodbye, Goodnight

**Disclaimer: "Tendebantque manus ripae ulterioris amore: Reaching out their hands to the further shore in longing"**

Okay, a few notes for your enjoyment! I am simply borrowing Avril's name, not using the singer herself. This Avril is a sixteen year-old wizard and Zoe is also a wizard, though two years older. I'm going to do a few introductory duets to let you get to know the characters better, then I will start the REAL action. LP is the abbreviation for Lone Power.

If you have any suggestions for songs, please give the idea to me and I will do my best to work it in.

This song is called 'Goodbye, Goodnight' and is by Jars of Clay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Avril and Zoe are hanging out at Avril's house after school one day…)

Avril: Why haven't they sent me on my ordeal yet, Zoe? I'm ready as I could ever be!

Zoe: (Shrugs) I dunno. Maybe it just takes time. . .

Avril: I see. It's just that I'm so tired of seeing people die and knowing that I could be doing something about it! I want to do something major before it's my time. . .

_A Flower for your vanity___

_A penny for your thoughts___

_About the world's insanity___

_And how we've gotten lost_

Zoe:

_Strike up the band to play a song as we go waltzing by___

_And fake a smile as we all say goodbye_

Both:

_Goodbye, oh Goodbye_

Zoe: I know how you feel, Avril. But sometimes we have to grin and bear it.

Avril: (Looks off to one side) One of these days, I swear I'm going to finish my Ordeal. No matter who or what gets in my way.

Zoe:

_Say a prayer for recognition___

_Kiss the ones you love___

_Gather up the ammunition___

_Sigh for all the lost__  
_  
Avril:

_Strike up the band to play a song as we go waltzing by___

_And fake a smile as we all say goodbye__  
_  
Both:

_Goodbye, oh Goodbye_

(The scene fades to a darkened room, where the Lone Power is watching their conversation)

LP:

_Raise a glass for ignorance___

_Drink a toast to fear___

_The beginning of the end has come___

_That's why we all are here__  
_  
(Split scene showing all three of them)

All:

_Strike up the band to play a song as we go waltzing by___

_And fake a smile as we all say goodbye___

_Goodbye, oh Goodbye_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, how was that for foreshadowing? I promise it gets wackier soon! Please review, feedback is always wonderful!


	3. Decomposing Composers

**Disclaimer: "More Clux For Your Bucks."**

Parfait Boy is a creation made of equal doses of insanity and, of course, Parfait. He and his sidekick, Cheerleader Girl, make it their missions in life to pop up at random times for no apparent reason. Here's something wacky (Finally, I make good on my promise!) Enjoy!

Today's song is called 'Decomposing Composers' and is from Monty Python.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kit is listening to classical music while reading Shakespeare. Nita is looking over his shoulder and reading with him. Parfait boy opens his door and sits on Kit's bed.)

NITA: Oh, isn't he cute?

KIT: (pulls earphones off) Oh no. . .not you again!

PB: (kicks Kit's leg hard) ICE CREAM!!

KIT: AGH! MY SPLEEN!

NITA: Kit? Your spleen is in your upper body.

KIT: Oh.

PB:

_Beethoven's gone, but his music lives on___

_And Mozart don't go shoppin' no more___

_You'll never meet Liszt or Brahms again___

_And Elgar doesn't answer the door.___

_Schubert and Chopin used to chuckle and laugh___

_Whilst composing a long symphony___

_But one hundred and fifty years later___

_There's very little of them left to see___

_They're decomposing composers__  
_  
(Cheerleader girl walks in)

CG:

_There's nothing much anyone can do___

_You can still hear Beethoven___

_But Beethoven cannot hear you___

_Handel and Haydn and Rachmaninov___

_Enjoyed a nice drink with their meal___

_But nowadays no one will serve them___

_And their gravy is left to congeal__  
_  
KIT: Oh no… please, no, make them stop!

PB:

_Verdi and Wagner delighted the crowds___

_With their highly original sound___

_The pianos they played are still working___

_But they're both six feet undergound_

CG:

_They're decomposing composers___

_There's less of them every year___

_You can say what you like to Debussy___

_But there's not much of him left to hear._

PB:

_Claude Achille Debussy died nineteen eighteen___

_Christophe Willebald Gluck died seventeen eighty seven___

_Carl Maria Von Webber not at all well eighteen twenty five, died eighteen twenty six___

_Giacomo Meyerbeer still alive eighteen sixty three, not still alive eighteen sixty four___

_Modeste Mussorgsky eighteen eighty, going to parties, no fun anymore eighteen eighty one___

_Johan Nepomuk Hummel, chatting away nineteen to the dozen with his mates down the pub every evening eighteen thirty six___

_Eighteen thirty seven...nothing.__  
_  
(Kit screams in anguish as PF and CG exit)

Hehehehe. . .How's that?


	4. It's killin me

**Disclaimer: You see the hat!?! I'm Mrs. Nesbit!**

Today's song is 'It's Killin Me' by Dctalk.

Little lisa- you want 'Week' by Bare Naked Ladies? You got it as soon as I find the lyrics. As for Jewel, if I find a song that suits this musical, I'll put it up!

Also, just for reference, TWD stands for The Winged Defender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Lone Power is in his home dimension, on the very top floor. His assistant, Akanath, is lurking nearby.)

LP: (Stands up and heads toward his office door) I've found It at last! Now We can begin the REAL work.

AKANATH: (Hisses) Yes, after 3 millenia of searching, the plan can be put into action.

LP: I'm departing in the next few minutes; handle all calls in the usual manner.

AKANATH: Yes, master.

LP:

_Hello, Goodbye___

_I wanted to say but I guess I___

_Don't have the strength to speak tonight_

(Watches someone in a bubble, studying their features)

_It's tricky sometimes___

_When you wanted to run, you'd always hide___

_You can't find the truth behind the lies_

LP: (Walks down the street, pulling on a casual blue blazer)

_Another day and I'm on my feet___

_But the street feels like it's sleeping___

_I'm on a mission and it ain't too sweet___

_You're the reason I'm afraid___

_Said You're the reason I'm afraid_

(Ports into earth, in an alleyway, and watches Nita, Zoe, Dairine, Kit, and Avril walk by)

_But I want you to know___

_It's killin me___

_I think I gotta let go___

_Cause it's killin me___

_You're gonna do what you want___

_But you better believe it's killin me___

_Love never dies___

_It's the reason that I won't compromise___

_But sometimes you fall before you fly__  
_  
TWD: (TWD watches from her perch on a building)

_I've seen it comin for quite some time, man___

_I don't know what you're thinking__  
_  
LP: (Continues, unaware that he is being watched)

_How can the two of us walk in stride___

_If we don't see eye to eye_ (Studies the wizards)

_You've got me all messed up inside_

TWD:

_Is it too late in the game?___

_There is no One left to blame.___

_I will always mention you___

_To the One that you know, too.__  
_  
(The wizards enter Burger King, blissfully unaware of the Ones who were watching them)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curious as to why LP is following them around? Well, you'll have to keep reading & reviewing then!


	5. Hershey Bars

**Disclaimer: Lead, Follow, or get out of the way**.

Remember those annoying songs you used to love to sing as a little kid? Here's one now. Don't say I didn't warn you about the wackiness! For those who got confused in the previous chapters, PF Parfait Boy, CG Cheerleader Girl, LP Lone Power, TWD The Winged Defender.

Meet the newest character. . .Lee Powers. What is his significance? You'll see. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Our wizardly entourage is walking down the streets of NYC.)

KIT: I'm hungry, let's grab something from Burger King!

ZOE: Sounds like a plan to me!

NITA: Kit? Are you ever not hungry?

KIT: (Pretends to think about it) Hmmm. . .Nope.

DAIRINE: (Rolls eyes) C'mon already! I'm starved! (They walk into Burger King and up to the register where a red-headed teen waits to take their order.)

LEE: (In a bored voice) Welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?

ZOE: You sure can, Mr. Monotone. Hmmm. . .I want one of those, and two of those. . .OH! And 4 of those!

LEE: Anything else?

AVRIL: Five parfaits, no nuts.

LEE: NO NUTS?!?!?! YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE NUTS! IT'S NOT A PARFAIT WITHOUT THE NUTS!

ZOE: Yeah, Avril. He's right, it's not a parfait without the nuts.

AVRIL: (Wide-eyed) Whoa, sorry! WITH the nuts then.

LEE: (Hands the food to them) Enjoy.

(Half an hour later…)

KIT: I'm stuffed. . .and bored. What're we gonna do now?

ZOE: I dunno.

(They get up and walk out. Kit bends over and picks something up off the ground.)

KIT: Hey! I found a Hershey bar! (Unwraps it)

NITA: Kit, no! Don't eat it! You don't know where it's been!

KIT: (Mouth full of chocolate) Oops.

DAIRINE: Hey! That reminds me of a song!

NITA: Oh please not that!

DAIRINE: Too late.

_Her sat in her corner_

_And ate Hershey bars_

KIT:

_Ate Hershey bars_

AVRIL:

_Ate Hershey bars_

DAIRINE:

_Her sat in her corner_

_And ate Hershey bars_

ZOE:

_Ate Hershey bars_

KIT:

_Him sat in him corner_

_And smoked him cigars_

(Nita covers her ears and squeezes her eyes shut)

DAIRINE:

_Smoked him cigars_

AVRIL:

_Smoked him cigars_

KIT:

_Him sat in him corner_

_And smoked him cigars_

ZOE:

_Smoked him cigars._

_Him told Her him loved her_

_But oh, how, Him lied__  
_  
DAIRINE: 

_Oh, how, Him lied_

AVRIL:

_Oh, how, Him lied_

ZOE:

_Him told Her him loved her_

_But oh, how, Him lied__  
_  
KIT: 

_Oh, how, Him lied__  
_  
AVRIL:

_Her sat in her corner_

_And cried til' she died_

DAIRINE:

_Cried til' she died_

KIT:

_Cried til' she died_

AVRIL:

_Her sat in her corner_

_And cried til' she died_

ZOE:

_Cried til' she died_

NITA: (Gives in) Okay, okay.

_Him went to Her funeral_

_Just for the ride__  
_  
AVRIL: 

_Just for the ride_

DAIRINE:

_Just for the ride_

KIT&ZOE:

_Just for the ride_

KIT:

_Him sat on Her coffin_

_And laughed til' he died__  
_  
NITA: 

_Laughed til' he died_

ZOE:

_Laughed til' he died_

KIT:

_Him sat on Her coffin_

_And laughed til' he died__  
_  
DAIRINE&AVRIL: 

_Laughed til' he died_

DAIRINE:

_Her went up to Heaven_

_And flip-flop, she flied_

AVRIL:

_Flip-flop, she flied_

ZOE:

_Flip-flop, she flied_

DAIRINE:

_Her went up to Heaven_

_And flip-flop, she flied__  
_  
KIT&NITA: 

_Flip-flop, she flied_

ZOE:

_Him went down to Hm-hm_

_And sizzled and fried_

NITA:

_Sizzled and fried_

KIT:

_Sizzled and fried_

ZOE:

_Him went down to Hm-hm_

_And sizzled and fried__  
_  
AVRIL&DAIRINE: 

_Sizzled and fried_

ALL:

_The moral of this story, is_

_Don't smoke Cigars_

_Don't smoke Cigars_

_Don't smoke Cigars_

_EAT HERSHEY BARS!_

NITA: Whew! That was something else!

ZOE: You're telling me!

(They walk down to the tunnel, and hop a subway)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So. . .was that too wacky? Please review and let me know your thoughts! I'm always looking for new song suggestions! Thanks!


	6. Thats how I beat Shaq

**Disclaimer: "I am your father's, brother's, uncle's, cousin's, roommate!"**

Today's song is 'That's how I beat Shaq' by Aaron Carter. I'm not really a fan of his, but this has wackiness potential!

Don't forget to send me your ideas for songs! Thanks again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Nita, Zoe, Dairine, and Avril trek to Kit's house in an attempt to wake him up for an excursion.)

NITA: (shakes Kit awake) Kit, wake up! It's 12:30!

KIT: (Opens eyes and stands up) Nita! I just beat Shaquille O'Neal!

DAIRINE: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. C'mon. We're going into the city with Avril and Zoe.

KIT: But I-

NITA: We're late already because you wouldn't wake up. Now let's go!

(They walk outside and join Zoe and Avril in the subway station)

ZOE: Whoa! We thought we lost you guys!

NITA: Nah, Kit just didn't want to wake up.

KIT: (Insistently) I beat Shaq!

AVRIL: Right. . .

KIT: Really!

ZOE: Why don't you tell us about it?

(They leave his house and after a bit of walking, head onto the subway.)

KIT: Okay.

_And it goes, and it goes___

_And it goes a little something like this___

_Hit It!___

_Kit is in the house___

_Come on___

_Here we go___

_Kit is in the house___

_Yo guys, check it out___

_Guess what happened to me__  
_  
NITA:

_Another crazy story, come on K R_

KIT:

_I was hanging at the court___

_Just playing some ball___

_Working on my game__  
_  
ZOE:

_Yeah, we heard it all_

KIT:

_I heard the fans screaming___

_I thought it was for me___

_But then I saw a shadow___

_It was 12 foot 3___

_It was Shaquile O'Neal__  
_  
DAIRINE:

_What? What did he say?__  
_  
KIT:

_How 'bout some one-on-one, you wanna play?___

_I told him why not, I got some time___

_But when I beat you real bad___

_Try not to cry__  
_  
AVRIL:

_Please Kit, are you for real?_

NITA:

_One-on-one with Shaquile O'Neal?__  
_  
KIT:

_Yeah, 34 Centre from the L.A. Lakers_

DAIRINE:

_You must've been nervous_

KIT:

_I knew I could take him___

_Scared the Shaq, psyche him out___

_I said O'Neal, you're in my house now___

_Start the game the whistle blows___

_Pay attention close as the story goes...___

_It's like boom__  
_  
ALL:

_Boom_

KIT:

_I put it in the hoop___

_Like slam_

ALL:

_Slam_

KIT:

_I heard the crowd screaming___

_Out jam__  
_  
ALL:

_Jam_

KIT:

_I swear that I'm telling you the facts___

_Cuz that's how I beat Shaq___

_It's like boom_

ALL:

_Boom_

KIT:

_I put it in the hoop___

_Like slam_

ALL:

_Slam_

KIT:

_I heard the crowd screaming___

_Out jam__  
_  
ALL:

_Jam_

KIT:

_I swear that I'm telling you the facts___

_Cuz that's how I beat Shaq___

_So check it out___

_I thought I had the lead___

_But then he started scoring mad points on me___

_I was scoring up bricks___

_Was he hitting those shots?___

_I knew that there was a way that I could make it stop___

_I had a plan, I could change the pace___

_I said, Yo Shaq you didn't tie your shoelace___

_He looked down, I stole the ball___

_I'm taking him the ???? now watch me all___

_A 3-pointer, nothing but net___

_Come on Shaq, had enough yet?___

_Down by two, I'm catching up___

_I guess he's getting nervous___

_Cuz he got no luck___

_It's like boom__  
_  
ALL:

_Boom_

KIT:

_I put it in the hoop___

_Like slam_

ALL:

_Slam_

KIT:

_I heard the crowd screaming___

_Out jam__  
_  
ALL:

_Jam_

KIT:

_I swear that I'm telling you the facts___

_Cuz that's how I beat Shaq___

_It's like boom_

ALL:

_Boom_

KIT:

_I put it in the hoop___

_Like slam_

ALL:

_Slam_

KIT:

_I heard the crowd screaming___

_Out jam__  
_  
ALL:

_Jam_

KIT:

_I swear that I'm telling you the facts___

_Cuz that's how I beat Shaq___

_Dunk after dunk___

_Jam after jam___

_Cheerleaders are cheering___

_Kit's the man___

_Dunk after dunk___

_Jam after jam___

_Cheerleaders are cheering___

_Kit's the man___

_Announcers were shocked___

_I couldn't believe it was real__  
_  
DAIRINE:

_I can't believe a kid just stuffed O'Neal_

KIT:

_One more second, was all that remained___

_I put the ball up___

_I put him in shame___

_I must admit that it sounds real crazy___

_But the ball went in___

_Then he cried like a baby___

_Sorry Shaq, I should've let you win___

_You're good too___

_And we can still be friends___

_The fans went nuts___

_They put me on their shoulders___

_Then I heard a voice___

_And it sounded like Nita's__  
_  
NITA: "It WAS mine".

_Get up now, we're gonna be late!__  
_  
KIT:

_Man, can't you see that I'm playing the game?_

ZOE:

_How you could be playing if you're still in bed?_

AVRIL:

_Are you gettin' sick, did you hit your head?_

KIT:

_Aw, man it was all a dream___

_I guess that kinda thing could never happen to me___

_If it was a dream and it wasn't real___

_How'd I get a jersey with the name O'Neal?___

_Woah...___

_It's like boom__  
_  
ALL:

_Boom_

KIT:

_I put it in the hoop___

_Like slam_

ALL:

_Slam_

KIT:

_I heard the crowd screaming___

_Out jam__  
_  
ALL:

_Jam_

KIT:

_I swear that I'm telling you the facts___

_Cuz that's how I beat Shaq___

_It's like boom__  
_  
ALL:

_Boom_

KIT:

_I put it in the hoop___

_Like slam_

ALL:

_Slam_

KIT:

_I heard the crowd screaming___

_Out jam__  
_  
ALL:

_Jam_

KIT

_I swear that I'm telling you the facts___

_Cuz that's how I beat Shaq__  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, how was that? Did you like it? Please review to tell me what you think and give me ideas for new songs, thank you!


	7. One Week

**Disclaimer: "Well, this wine is a little robust for my taste, but then again, I'm kind of partial to this sort of California grape."**

Little lisa-'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies, coming right up!

As I said a moment ago, this song is 'One Week'. Any and all ideas for songs are welcome, so please don't hesitate!

Also, it's worth noting that "The Scope" is a local club for teens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kit and Nita are talking inside of her home.)

KIT: (Waves hand in front of Nita's face) Hellooooo? Anybody home? You've been acting weird ever since you met that Swedish guy at The Scope!

NITA: (Snaps at him) None of your business!

KIT: (Looks hurt) Fine then! Just forget it!

NITA: What do you know anyways? Leave me alone!

KIT: With pleasure! (Storms outside and runs into Zoe and Avril)

ZOE: Whoa, there! Slow down, cowboy!

KIT: Sorry.

AVRIL: No problem. What's up?

KIT: Nita.

ZOE: Ahhh. I see. Want me to go talk to her?

KIT: No. Let her sulk all by herself.

AVRIL: Now I know something's wrong. Spill.

KIT: (Takes a deep breath) She's been touchy ever since we met 'Hans' at The Scope.

ZOE: Aha! Lemme go get her!

KIT: No!

(Zoe calls Nita down)

ZOE: Nita? Kit needs to talk to you.

NITA: You have 5 minutes. Go.

(Zoe and Avril sneak away as Kit begins.)

KIT:

_It's been one week since you looked at me___

_Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"___

_Five days since you laughed at me saying___

_"Get that together, come back and see me"___

_Three days since the living room___

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you___

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me___

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry__  
_  
NITA: Technically, it's been 2 days since the living room.

KIT:

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink___

_As I make you stop, think___

_You'll think you're looking at Aquaman___

_I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss___

_I like the sushi___

_'cause it's never touched a frying pan__  
_  
NITA: What does sushi have to do with anything?

KIT:

_Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes___

_Big like LeAnn Rimes___

_Because I'm all about value___

_Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits___

_You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through___

_Gonna make a break and take a fake___

_I'd like a stinkin achin shake___

_I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours_

NITA: Chocolate's better.

KIT:

_Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know___

_The vertigo is gonna grow___

_Cause it's so dangerous,___

_you'll have to sign a waiver__  
_  
NITA: What is the point of this song?

KIT:

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?___

_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad___

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral___

_Can't understand what I mean?___

_Well, you soon will___

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve___

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

NITA: Not that I've seen.

KIT:

_It's been one week since you looked at me___

_Threw your arms in the air___

_And said "You're crazy"___

_Five days since you tackled me___

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees__  
_  
NITA: I didn't mean to tackle you THAT hard!

KIT:

_It's been three days since the afternoon___

_You realized it's not my fault___

_not a moment too soon___

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me___

_And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry__  
_  
NITA: ME? What about you?!

KIT

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken___

_You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'___

_Watchin' X-Files with no lights on___

_We're dans la maison___

_I hope the Smoking Man's in this one___

_Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic___

_Like Sting I'm tantric___

_Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy__  
_  
NITA: I think we're getting off the subject.

KIT:

_Like Kurasawa I make mad films_

NITA: No you don't!

KIT:

_Okay, I don't make films___

_But if I did they'd have a Samurai___

_Gonna get a set of better clubs___

_Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs___

_Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing___

_Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon___

_'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes___

_That make me think the wrong thing__  
_  
NITA: Oh really? That's just wrong. . .

KIT:

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?___

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad___

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral___

_Can't understand what I mean?___

_Well, you soon will___

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve___

_I have a history of losing my shirt__  
_  
NITA: You certainly do.

KIT:

_It's been one week since you looked at me___

_Dropped your arms to your sides___

_And said "I'm sorry"__  
_  
NITA: I never said that!

KIT:

_Five days since I laughed at you and said___

_"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"___

_Three days since the living room___

_We realized we're both to blame,___

_but what could we do?__  
_  
NITA: Not much.

KIT:

_Yesterday you just smiled at me___

_Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry___

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry___

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry___

_Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie_…

NITA: Sooo. . .the point of that was?

KIT: I've no idea.

NITA: (Sighs) I'm sorry, Kit. I shouldn't have snapped at you.

KIT: Hey, it's no problem. What are friends for anyway?

(Nita smiles and they go back inside.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go! First request finished! Who's next? Please review, and please give me song ideas! Take care!


	8. All Star

**Disclaimer: Just because I'm paranoid, doesn't mean I'm not being followed.**

This song is 'All Star' by Smashmouth. Please don't forget to submit your ideas for songs!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Our Wizardly entourage is taking a walk and encounters a familiar face.)

ZOE: Hey guys! Is it just me, or is that the same guy we saw at Burger King the other day?

NITA: (Looks over her shoulder) Yep. What's he doing here?

DAIRINE: Dunno. . .let's ask.

KIT: Good idea! I'll do it!

DAIRINE: Kit, no! I was only kidding. . .

KIT: (Runs up to Lee) Hey Lee, whatcha doin here?

LEE: I could ask you the same thing. But as for me, I live in New York.

KIT: Ah, that explains it. You seem kinda down, what's up?

LEE: Well. . .

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me___

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed___

_She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb___

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

KIT: Oh, it's about a girl, then?

LEE: Yeah.

_Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin'___

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'___

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun___

_Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb__  
_  
ZOE: (Girls catch up) I know the feeling.

LEE:

_So much to do, so much to see___

_So what's wrong with takin' the back streets___

_You'll never know if you don't go___

_You'll never shine if you don't glow___

_Hey, now, you're an All Star___

_Get your game on, go play___

_Hey, now, you're a Rock Star___

_Get the show on, get paid___

_And all that glitters is gold___

_Only shootin' stars break the mold__  
_  
KIT:

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder___

_You're bundled up now, wait till you get older___

_But the meteor men beg to differ___

_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture__  
_  
NITA:

_The ice we skate is gettin' pretty thin___

_The waters gettin' warm so you might as well swim___

_My world's on fire, how about yours___

_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

AVRIL:

_Hey, now, you're an All Star___

_Get your game on, go play___

_Hey, now, you're a Rock Star___

_Get the show on, get paid___

_And all that glitters is gold___

_Only shootin' stars break the mold_

ZOE:

_Go for the moon___

_Go for the moon___

_Go for the moon___

_Go for the moon_

DAIRINE:

_Hey, now, you're an All Star___

_Get your game on, go play___

_Hey, now, you're a Rock Star___

_Get the show on, get paid___

_And all that glitters is gold___

_Only shootin' stars__  
_  
LEE:

_Somebody once asked, "Could you spare some change for gas___

_I need to get myself away from this place"___

_I said, "Yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself___

_And we could all use a little change"__  
_  
KIT:

_Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin'___

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'___

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun___

_Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb__  
_  
ZOE:

_So much to do, so much to see___

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets___

_You'll never know if you don't go (Go)___

_You'll never shine if you don't glow__  
_  
DAIRINE:

_Hey, now, you're an All Star___

_Get your game on, go play___

_Hey, now, you're a Rock Star___

_Get the show on, get paid___

_And all that glitters is gold___

_Only shootin' stars break the mold__  
_  
ALL:

_And all that glitters is gold___

_Only shootin' stars break the mold_

KIT: Well, you could hang out with us if you want.

LEE: I'd like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well. . . how did you all like that? I'm in dire need of songs so please don't hesitate!


	9. Can't fight the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: Back in mah' day we had to walk ten miles barefoot in the snow. . .**

Today's song is 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by Leann Rimes.

Please don't forget to submit your ideas to me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At a movie theater)

KIT: (Yawns) I'm wiped out. Can't we just go home now?

NITA: Shhhh. This is the best part! (Hastily stuffs more popcorn into her mouth)

DAIRINE: (Glares at Kit) You always wanna leave at the best parts.

KIT: But you haven't even seen the movie before! How can you know when it's the best part?

LEE: (Eyes riveted on the movie) Shush!

ZOE: Oh don't tell me they're gonna get all kissy face on us now! Gross!

AVRIL: Zoe, c'mon it's not that bad. . .in fact. . .I think it's kind of. . .romantic.

ZOE: How can you think that way?!?! It's just. . .wrong!

LEE: Much as you'd like to think, Zoe, not everyone wants to hear your opinion.

ZOE: (Glares) But EVERYONE is entitled to my opinion!

LEE: Oh please. If you must be so childish, then at least let others keep their opinions.

ZOE: (Glares, then grins slowly) I see what you're getting at, Lee. You're standing up for your girlfriend aren'tcha?

LEE: I don't have a girlfriend.

ZOE: Sure ya do. Or have you forgotten about Avril over here?

AVRIL: (Is sipping at her soda, then chokes and sputters) Girlfriend?!?! I'm not his girlfriend!

DAIRINE: Why didn't you tell us before?

AVRIL: Because I'm not his girlfriend!

ZOE: Why deny it, Avril? How long have you been hiding it from us?

AVRIL: Because we aren't together!

NITA: Lee, are you guys going out?

LEE: (Hides a smile) I really don't see how that's any of your business.

AVRIL: It's not! And even if it was your business, we still wouldn't be going out. So there!

KIT: (To Lee) How many dates have you been on?

AVRIL: NONE!

LEE: (Grins mischievously) Three.

AVRIL: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (Throws remainder of drink on him) Lying jerk. (Gets up and walks out angrily)

ZOE: Sheesh, what's her problem?

LEE: (Guiltily looks around) We aren't really going out.

DAIRINE: We know. We were just playing around.

LEE: Oh.

KIT: But you like her, don't you?

LEE: Uhhh. . .no comment.

NITA: Uh huh.

ZOE: Oooh. . .

(The movie ends and they exit, going their own ways.)

LEE:

_Under a lovers' sky___

_Gonna be with you___

_And noone's gonna be around___

_If you think that you won't fall___

_Well just wait until___

_Til the sun goes down___

_Underneath the starlight - starlight___

_There's a magical feeling - so right___

_It'll steal your heart tonight__  
_  
(Watches them walk down the street after getting Avril)

_You can try to resist___

_Try to hide from my kiss___

_But you know___

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_Deep in the dark___

_You'll surrender your heart___

_But you know___

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_No, you can't fight it___

_It's gonna get to your heart___

_There's no escape from love___

_Was a gentle breeze___

_Weaves it's spell upon your heart___

_No matter what you think___

_It won't be too long___

_Til your in my arms___

_Underneath the starlight - starlight___

_We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right___

_Feel it steal your heart tonight___

_You can try to resist___

_Try to hide from my kiss___

_But you know___

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_Deep in the dark___

_You'll surrender your heart___

_But you know___

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_No you can't fight it___

_No matter what you do___

_The night is gonna get to you___

_Don't try then___

_You're never gonna win___

_Part of me the starlight - starlight___

_There's a magical feeling - so right___

_It will steal your heart tonight___

_You can try to resist___

_Try to hide from my kiss___

_But you know___

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_Deep in the dark___

_You'll surrender your heart___

_But you know___

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_No, you can't fight it___

_You can try to resist___

_Try to hide from my kiss___

_But you know___

_Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_Deep in the dark___

_You'll surrender your heart___

_But you know___

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight___

_No, you can't fight it___

_It's gonna get to your heart__  
_  
LEE: Just wait, you'll change your mind soon. I guarantee it.

(Walks away, barely illuminated by the moonlight.)


	10. Best of Friends

**Disclaimer: They show up, they scare us, I beat them up and they go away.**

The next song is 'Best of Friends' and is owned by Disney.

This song will be a mix of several people: Nita's mom (In Timeheart), Nita's dad, and The Winged Defender. NM Nita's Mom. ND Nita's Dad. TWD The Winged Defender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NITA: Dad! Kit and I are going out on business for a while. We'll be working with the trees in the forest out back, okay?

ND: Okay, hon. Be home in time for supper.

NITA: I'll try.

(Her dad follows Nita silently, curious. She greets Kit, and laughs at something he says, following him into the forest. He sighs.) Oh, kidling. You try to be so grown up but you're really still a kid. I'm glad you have someone to help you cope with your mom's death.

_When you're the best of friends___

_Having so much fun together___

_You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair___

_You're the best of friends__  
_  
NM: (In Timeheart, watching Nita and Kit through a small bubble with the Winged Defender)  
_  
__Life's a happy game___

_You could clown around forever___

_Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries_

TWD:

_Life's one happy game___

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way___

_If only people would just let you play___

_They say you're both being fools___

_You're breaking all the rules___

_They can't understand the magic of your wonderland_

ND:

_When you're the best of friends___

_Sharing all that you discover___

_When these moments have passed, will that friendship last?_

ALL:

_Who can say if there's a way?___

_Oh I hope . . . I hope it never ends___

_'Cause you're the best of friends__  
_  
(Nita hugs Kit happily as the tree consents to their terms. Nita's dad walks back to their house slowly.)


	11. Just like Jesse James

**Disclaimer: Don't know diddly. Don't know squat. Diddly squat!****  
**  
This song is named 'Just Like Jesse James' by Cher!

Please don't forget to give me your song ideas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(10:30 p.m. at Nita's house, right after the movie. Nita and Dairine are having a sleepover with Zoe and Avril.)

ZOE: What is with guys these days? They act like they own the planet!

DAIRINE: Tell me about it.

AVRIL: Chauvinistic Neanderthals.

ZOE: Amen to that, sister.

NITA: There are very few nice guys around.

ALL: Yeah.

(Someone knocks on the door. Nita opens it to see two guys standing out there with Kit and Lee.)

NITA: Kit? What's going on?

KIT: Er, we came to see if you girls wanted to-

LEE: Go out with us next Friday night.

ZOE: What?!

1ST GUY: We'll take that as a yes then.

ZOE: Slow down there, chico! We haven't agreed to ANYTHING!

NITA:

_You're struttin' into town like your slingin' a gun___

_Just a small town dude with a big city attitude___

_Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight___

_Well alright__  
_  
AVRIL:

_You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild___

_Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile___

_Honey but you met your match tonight___

_Oh that's right__  
_  
ZOE:

_You think you'll knock me off my feet___

_Till I'm flat on the floor___

_Till my heart is crying indian and I'm beggin' for more_

NITA:

_So come on baby__  
_  
AVRIL:

_Come on baby_

ZOE:

_Come on baby_

AVRIL:

_Show me what that loaded gun is for___

_If you can give it, I can take it___

_Cause if this heart is gonna break___

_It's gonna take a lot to break it_

NITA:

_I know tonight___

_Somebody's gonna win the fight___

_So if you're so tough___

_Come on and prove it__  
_  
ZOE:

_Your heart is down for the count___

_And you know you're gonna lose it___

_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_

ALL:

_Just like Jesse James_

ZOE:

_You're an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide___

_Well you ain't so strong___

_Won't be long till your hands are tied___

_Tonight I'm gonna take you in dead or alive__  
_  
NITA:

_That's right___

_You break the laws of love in the name of desire___

_Take ten steps back, cause I'm ready baby aim and fire___

_baby there's no way you're gonna run tonight__  
_  
AVRIL:

_Ooh that's right___

_Well you've had your way with love___

_But it's the end of the day___

_Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away__  
_  
DAIRINE:

_So Come on baby, come on baby___

_Come on baby you know there ain't nothing left to say___

_If you can give it, I can take it___

_Cause if this heart is gonna break___

_It's gonna take a lot to break it___

_I know tonight___

_Somebody's gonna win the fight__  
_  
NITA:

_So if you're so tough___

_Come on and prove it___

_Your heart is down for the count___

_And you know you're gonna lose it___

_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames___

_Just like Jesse James__  
_  
AVRIL:

_You think you'll knock me off my feet___

_Till I'm flat on the floor___

_Till my heart is crying indian and I'm beggin for more___

_So come on baby, come on baby___

_Come on baby, Come on__  
_  
ZOE:

_If you can give it, I can take it___

_Cause if this heart is gonna break___

_It's gonna take a lot to break it___

_I know tonight___

_Somebody's gonna win the fight__  
_  
NITA:

_So if you're so tough___

_Come on and prove it_

ZOE:

_Your heart is down for the count___

_And you know you're gonna lose it__  
_  
AVRIL:

_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames___

_Just like Jesse James__  
_  
ALL:

_I'm gonna shoot ya down Jesse James_

(The boys stand there shocked and silent for a moment.)

1ST GUY: Okay then. . .I'll try back tomorrow when they're not needing their beauty sleep.

2ND GUY: Sounds like a plan.

(They turn to leave)

KIT: Wow. . .I'll be going now.

LEE: Would this be a bad time to ask about borrowing fifty bucks?

ALL: YES!

LEE: Okay. I'm gone.

(The guys leave. After a moment the girls burst into laughter. Nita flips off the lights)

ZOE: (Asleep) I don't wanna ride the pony!

(Nita, Dairine, and Avril's eyes meet and they laugh themselves to sleep.)


	12. Playing With the Big Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't want to be our only hope! I crumble under pressure!**

This song is called 'Playing with the Big Boys' and is owned by Dreamworks.

Don't forget to give me your ideas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Avril wakes up in a cold sweat. Dairine is awakened by her disturbed tossing)

DAIRINE: Avril? It's 2 o'clock in the morning. What's wrong?

AVRIL: I had a nightmare.

DAIRINE: What was it about?

AVRIL: I don't know. It was so familiar though. . .like I knew that person.

DAIRINE: Person?

AVRIL: Yeah, guy. He seemed so threatening, but, it wasn't aimed at me. He seemed to want to attack something close to me, not me personally.

DAIRINE: Weird. . .Well, did he say anything?

AVRIL: No. Not really. I kind of felt what he said, only he didn't say it. Ya know?

DAIRINE: (Nods) Yeah. It sounds like you've got a case of the jitters for your ordeal.

AVRIL: But I'm not on ordeal yet. . .am I?

DAIRINE: The manual said so when I checked before I fell asleep. I thought you knew.

AVRIL: WHAT?! (Stands up) I've gotta get ready. Where are my supplies?

DAIRINE: You can't just go find your ordeal. It comes to you.

AVRIL: So now you tell me. (Sits back down.) But how will I know when it's time?

DAIRINE: You'll just know.

AVRIL: I'm too restless to go back to sleep now. I'm going to visit the moon. Wanna come?

DAIRINE: Sure. Go ahead. I'm gonna leave a note for Nita.

AVRIL: No problem. See ya there. (Ports to the moon and pages through her manual, glancing at her power status.) Unknown? What do they mean unknown power rating?!

(A figure appears on the horizon, and walks up to her.)

PERSON: Now what would a little girl like you be doing all alone on the moon at 2 a.m.?

AVRIL: I could ask you the same question. (Glances at guy)

PERSON: Well now, isn't it a shame that so many children like yourself go missing every year, and they never leave any trace behind? Now why is that I wonder?

AVRIL: (Jumps up) Because of you! (Aims an energy beam at the Lone Power)

LP: (Deflects the bolt) Foolish mortal.

_So you think you've got friends in high places?_

_With the power to put me on the run?_

_Well, forgive me this smile on my face_

_You'll know what power is when I am done_

_Wizard. . .__  
_  
(Avril dodges the reflected beam and sets up her shield spell, which is shattered almost instantly from behind.) 

LP:

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_Playing with the big boys now_

_Ev'ry spell and gesture_

_Tells you who's the best, you're_

_Playing with the big boys now__  
_  
(Avril replenishes her air supply, frantically trying every spell she knows against him. Then he knocks her manual from her hand.) 

LP:

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_Stop this foolish mission_

_Watch a true magician_

_Give an exhibition how_

_Pick up your silly book, girl__  
_  
(She runs behind a boulder. He shatters it and throws her 30 feet with a wave of his hand.) 

_You're playing with the big boys now!_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_By this evil chorus_

_You will kneel before me_

_Kneel to my splendorous power..._

(Avril gasps for air as her spell runs out. She finally replenishes the spell as he grips her neck holds her up by the throat, choking her.)

_You put up a front_

_You put up a fight_

_And just to show I feel no spite_

_You can be my acolyte_

_But first, girl, it's time to bow__  
_  
(He throws her down, dusting his clothing free of the moon dust) 

_Or it's your own grave you'll dig, girl_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_Playing with the big boys_

_Now!__  
_  
(Avril hurls a final spell at him, weakening by the second. He bats it away as he would a fly.) 

LP: My offer stands.

AVRIL: Why should you make a deal with a wizard?

LP: I have my reasons, mortal. I will await your reply. Until next time, my pathetic foe. Choose wisely.

(He smiles coldly and disappears. Avril sinks to the ground coughing, cold seeping into her bones. Dairine appears and rushes over to her)

DAIRINE: Avril! What happened?!

AVRIL: It came.

DAIRINE: What, the Lone One?

AVRIL: (Nods) I didn't hurt him at all. He just deflected all of my spells like I was throwing feathers at him!

DAIRINE: (Helps her up) Well, unfortunately, your manual says you're still on your ordeal.

AVRIL: I guess that works since I did nothing but wear myself out.

DAIRINE: (Smiles ruefully) C'mon. Let's go back home and get you cleaned up.

AVRIL: That sounds like a great idea…

(They port back to Earth where Nita and Zoe are just beginning to wake up.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooh, still on her ordeal? Was it THE One, or was it just a messenger? Why is her power rating unknown? WHY DOES ZOE TALK IN HER SLEEP?!?! The horror. . .if you have asked any of these questions, stay tuned for future chapters, which will have an actual plot soon. ;) Take care, you guys!

Don't forget to submit song ideas!


	13. You'll be in My Heart

**Disclaimer: No man lives forever, that dead men rise up never.**

Atari - Thank you for your encouraging reviews! That's what every author wants to hear! I get most of my songs from websites that I find through Google's search engine. If you type in "Lyrics" into Google search, it will come up with lots of websites. My favorite is A-Z Lyrics.

rider of unicorns -I promise to do Sk8r Boi within the next few chapters. Thank you for suggesting it!

This song is called "You'll be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.

Don't forget to submit your songs! NM still means Nita's Mom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Nita wakes up and listens to Dairine and Avril talking. She falls asleep and wakes up in Timeheart.)

NITA: Mom? Where are you? I really need to talk to you.

TWD: (Sees Nita) Nita? What's wrong?

NITA: (Blinks back stinging tears) Is my mom here?

TWD: Of course. You wouldn't be in Timeheart otherwise. (Points toward a small grove of trees.)

NITA: (Runs over to her mom and sits down beside her, resting her head on her shoulder) Mom?

NM: Nita! Why are you crying?

NITA: (Gulps) I really miss you, Mom. Dair and I really need you.

NM: Oh, Nita. You're much stronger than you think you are.

NITA: But I'm not, mom! Not really. (Breaks down into tears, sobbing on her mom's shoulder)

NM:

_Come stop your crying___

_It will be all right___

_Just take my hand___

_Hold it tight___

_I will protect you___

_From all around you___

_I will be here___

_Don't you cry___

_For one so small,___

_you seem so strong___

_My arms will hold you,___

_keep you safe and warm___

_This bond between us__  
_  
NITA:

_Can't be broken_

NM:

_I will be here___

_Don't you cry___

_'Cause you'll be in my heart__  
_  
NITA:

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

NM:

_From this day on___

_Now and forever more___

_You'll be in my heart_

NITA:

_No matter what they say_

NM:

_You'll be here in my heart, always__  
_  
NITA:

_Why can't they understand___

_The way we feel_

NM:

_They just don't trust___

_What they can't explain_

NITA:

_I know I'm different but_,

NM:

_Deep inside you___

_You're not that different at all__  
_  
NITA:

_And you'll be in my heart_

NM:

_Yes, you'll be in my heart___

_From this day on___

_Now and forever more___

_Don't listen to them__  
_  
NITA:

_'Cause what do they know_

NM:

_We need each other_,

NITA:

_To have, to hold__  
_  
NM:

_They'll see in time_

NITA:

_I know_

NM:

_When destiny calls you___

_You must be strong___

_I may not be with you___

_But you've got to hold on___

_They'll see in time__  
_  
NITA:

_I know__  
_  
BOTH:

_We'll show them together_

NM:  
_  
__'Cause you'll be in my heart_

NITA:

_Yes, you'll be in my heart___

_From this day on,___

_Now and forever more__  
_  
NM:

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

NITA:  
_  
__No matter what they say_

NM:

_You'll be in my heart, always_

NITA:

_Always_…

NM: (Wipes Nita's tears off her face.) That's better now. I'm not really gone, Nita. . .Just on vacation you might say.

NITA: I know. (Smiles slowly) Thanks.

NM: You should go home now, honey. I expect your father might miss me as much as you do.

NITA: Probably. (Stands up) Bye, mom.

NM: G'bye, sweetheart. Come see me, if the Powers see fit.

NITA: I will. Trust me. (She turns and wakes up in her room, where Dairine, Zoe, and Avril are waiting patiently.) I'm back.

(They smile at her understandingly and beckon her to sit down with them, where they are sharing bags of chips and twinkies.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, did you like it? As for the guys, up next is their rebuttal to the girls' song. Enjoy!

P.S. Don't forget about the song ideas!


	14. Whatever She Wants

**Disclaimer: The world would probably end if a guy ever totally figured a woman out.**

This song is 'Whatever She Wants' by Jars of Clay. It is meant to be a rebuttal to the girls's rendition of 'Just like Jesse James.' Hope you like it!

I am working on the request 'Sk8r Boi' and will post it within the next few days. Thank you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kit, Lee, and one of the guys that visited Nita's house meet at Burger King mid-morning.)

KIT: (Sits down in a booth next to Lee, who is still in his Burger King uniform) Called them yet?

LEE: Nope. You?

KIT: Nuh-uh. We're pathetic, aren't we?

1st GUY: We are not! It's not our fault that girls are moody.

KIT: I guess you're right, Richard. They take everything you have and still want more!

LEE: I will never understand them.

RICHARD: Oh, I understand them, all too well.

KIT&LEE: You do?

RICHARD: Oh yeah. You'd give her anything, and she wants everything, and more! Just because you like her, she'll take advantage of you and leave you to rot.

KIT:

_All her wants to fill a need__  
_  
LEE:

_She wants to save you with her bandages_

RICHARD:

_After she makes you bleed.___

_Like a vampire, a parasite_

KIT:

_Stretch the necks of her victims_

LEE:

_She finds her prey in broad daylight__  
_  
KIT: Wait… Nita'd never do anything like that to me! She's my best friend!

RICHARD: And what does she want in return?

KIT: Nothing!

RICHARD: Are you sure?

_When you're up, she's down, down she's up, it whips around_

LEE:

_It's the ride the way she needs_ _it_

RICHARD:

_Whatever she wanted___

_For whatever you need___

_Speechless and silent while she takes everything_

LEE:

_Kryptonite underneath;_

RICHARD:

_You used to be her superman,_

LEE:

_But now you're fading_

RICHARD:

_Now you're weak_

KIT:

_Never how or why it worked to play the big lie__  
_  
LEE:

_To dim the truth from causing her wet eyes_

RICHARD:

_Whatever she wanted, for whatever you need_

ALL:  
_Speechless and silent while she takes everything_…

RICHARD: The whole lot of them are traitorous backstabbers! You'd be better finding someone else to be your best friend, Kitto.

KIT: I know Nita better than that. I trust her with everything!

LEE: Ya know, Richie, I think Kit's got a point. I mean all they did was sing a freaky song. After all, it IS our fault for showing up at her house so late at night.

RICHARD: I don't believe this! You're going to side with the girls over me?

KIT: Uh-huh.

LEE: You're not losing, you're declining… with style!

RICHARD: I don't have to listen to this. I'm outta here. (Gets up and leaves the restaurant. Kit and Lee high-five.)

KIT: Sooo. . .do you think the girls would change their mind now?

LEE: Only one way to find out.

(They exit and walk to the subways)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8r Boi' coming up next! Don't miss it! My door is always open to suggestions! Take care!


	15. Sk8r Boi

**Disclaimer-Make the most of yourself, for that is all there is of you**

Atari-As soon as I find the lyrics for 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough', I will use it. Thank you for suggesting it!

This song is called "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Levigne and was suggested by 'rider of unicorns'. Don't forget to submit your songs!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(It is Friday night, Kit and Lee have invited Nita and Avril to a concert. The concert was canceled, so they are at a karioke bar instead. . .)

DJ: It is time for Group karaoke. What that means is in groups of four or more, you come up and sing together, in solos or groups however you choose. So come on up when you've decided on a song.

NITA: That looks like fun! C'mon Kit! Let's go up there with Lee and Avril!

LEE: I can't sing.

KIT: Me either.

AVRIL: Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Who cares if you can't sing? No one knows who you are, so you can't be teased or anything.

NITA: Or are you boys scared?

KIT: Scared? Who's scared? I'm not scared. Lee, are you scared?

LEE: Nope, you?

KIT: I just said I wasn't.

LEE: Good. Me either.

AVRIL: Then let's do it!

(Before the boys can protest, they are dragged onstage. Nita adjusts her mic.)

NITA: We are going to sing Skater Boy. Hope you all like it, if not, well, there's nothing we can do about that. Enjoy!

AVRIL:

_He was a boy___

_She was a girl___

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

NITA:

_He was a punk___

_She did ballet___

_What more can I say?_

LEE:

_He wanted her___

_She'd never tell___

_Secretly she wanted him as well__  
_  
KIT:

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose___

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes__  
_  
ALL:

_He was a Skater Boy___

_She said 'See ya later boy'___

_He wasn't good enough for her___

_She had a pretty face___

_But her head was up in space___

_She needed to come back down to Earth__  
_  
AVRIL:

_5 years from now___

_She sits at home___

_Feeding the baby___

_She's all alone_

NITA:

_She turns on TV___

_Guess who she sees?___

_Skater boy rocking up mtv__  
_  
LEE:

_She calls up her friends___

_They already know___

_And they've all got tickets to see his show__  
_  
KIT:

_She tags along and stands in the crowd___

_Looks up at the man that she turned down__  
_  
ALL:

_He was a Skater Boy___

_She said 'See ya later boy'___

_He wasn't good enough for her___

_Now he's a superstar, slammin on his guitar___

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

AVRIL:

_Sorry girl, but you missed out._

NITA:

_Well, tough luck that boy's mine now_.

LEE:

_We are more than just good friends_

KIT:

_This is how the story ends_

AVRIL:

_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be_

NITA:

_There is more than meets the eye_

KIT&LEE:

_I see the soul that is inside_

AVRIL&NITA:

_He's just a boy___

_And I'm just a girl___

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

KIT&LEE:

_We are in love___

_Haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world?_

NITA&AVRIL: 

_I'm with the skater boy___

_I said 'see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show'__  
_  
ALL:

_'I'll be at a studio___

_Singing the song we wrote about a girl ya used to know._'

(The song ends and they walk off-stage.)

NITA: Now, that wasn't so bad was it?

(Kit and Lee look at each other and a strange look passes between them)

KIT: No. It wasn't.

LEE: We rather enjoyed it actually. Wanna go again?

AVRIL: NO! That's enough for one night.

LEE: I'm craving ice cream, how about you?

KIT: On one condition.

AVRIL: And that is?

KIT&LEE: It's on us.

NITA: (Smiles) Deal.

(They get up and leave the Karaoke Bar and go across the street to the Ice Cream parlor.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? Whaddya think? Wacky enough for you? I hope so! As for Avril, why is her power rating still unknown? To where have Parfait Boy and Cheerleader Girl disappeared? Will there be answers in the next chapter?! SPOILER ALERT: There most certainly will. ;)


	16. His Cheeseburger

**Disclaimer: "I like to hear myself talk. It is one of my greatest pleasures. I have long conversations with myself and am so clever that I don't understand a word of what I am saying."**

Today's song is another example of this musical's wackiness. It is called 'His Cheeseburger' and is owned by Big Idea productions. Enjoy!

Atari-I am still looking for the lyrics to your suggestion. I will have them within the next few days. Thank you for your patience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kit is finishing off his ice cream sundae in the parlor. A cute little boy with sandy blond hair stands next to Kit.)

PB: ICE CREAM!

KIT: Okay, okay, here. (Hands Parfait Boy his vanilla ice cream cone.)

PF: (Swallows the ice cream in one gulp) PARFAIT!

KIT: I don't have enough money to give you a parfait.

PF: (Kicks Kit's shin) JERK!

KIT: Ach! MY SPLEEN!

NITA: (Rolls her eyes) Kit, I've told you once, and I'll say it again. Your spleen is in your upper body!

KIT: …I knew that.

NITA: Uh-huh.

CG: (Cheerleader Girl walks in and stands beside Parfait Boy) May I introduce Parfait Boy and I as your entertainers for this evening.

KIT: And if we don't want to listen?

PF: (Moves as if to kick Kit in the leg again) You'd better.

CG:

_He said to her___

_"I'd like a cheeseburger,___

_And I might like a milkshake as well"_

PB:

_She said to him___

_"I can't give you either"_

CG:

_And he said___

_"Isn't this Burger Bell?"__  
_  
PB:

_She said___

_"Yes it is, but we're closed now___

_And we open tomorrow at ten"_

CG:

_He said___

_"I am extremely hungry___

_But I guess I can wait until ten"__  
_  
BOTH:

_Cause you're his cheeseburger___

_His tasty cheeseburger___

_He'll wait for you___

_Oh he will wait for you_

LEE: Who wouldn't wait for a cheeseburger?

KIT: I have no idea. A cheeseburger is definitely something worth waiting for.

CG: Shut your trap!

PB:

_He stayed at the drive-thru til sunrise__  
_  
CG:

_He may have dozed off once or twice_

PB:

_Then he spotted a Billboard for Denny's_

CG:

_Bacon and Eggs for half price_

PB:

_How could he resist such an offer_?

CG:

_He really needed something to munch_

LEE: Yeah, I know the feeling.

PB: I'm warning you. . .

CG:

_Cheeseburger, please do not get angry_

PB:

_He'll eat and be back for lunch_

BOTH:

_Cause you're his cheeseburger___

_His yummy cheeseburger___

_Be back for you___

_Oh, he'll be back for you__  
_  
PB:

_Cause he loves you cheeseburger___

_With all his heart___

CG:

_And there ain't nothing gonna tear you two apart_

PB:

_And if the world suddenly run out of cheese_

CG:

_He would get down on his hands and knees_

PB:

_And try to find a piece of cheese in the dirt_

CG:

_And he would wipe it off for you_

PB:

_Wash it off for you__  
_  
BOTH:

_Clean that dirty cheese off just for you!_

PB:

_You are his cheese-bur-geeeerrrrrrrrr!_

CG

_The end_

(Kit and Lee hug each other sobbing)

KIT: That was beautiful, man!

LEE: Encore, encore!

CG: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

PB: (Kicks Kit in the shin) Wimp.

NITA: You boys are always thinking with your stomachs.

AVRIL: Tell me about it.

(They exit, Nita and Lee supporting a limping Kit.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe, I felt my musical was getting too serious, so I added in this random wackiness! Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Where is the Love?

**Disclaimer: Fairest and Fallen; Greetings and Defiance.**

This song is 'Where is the Love' by Celine Dion. I had to change a few of the words to fit my purpose.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Noon, four days later at Nita's backyard. They are all on vacationing status, except for Avril, who still completed her ordeal.)

ZOE: I can't wait to get to the beach! It's gonna be sooo much fun!

NITA: Oh yeah! You better believe it!

AVRIL: I hope you all enjoy yourselves. I'm going on a solar system tour. My first stop is the plant closest to the sun, then going outward in order.

KIT: Why aren't you coming with us?

AVRIL: I'm keeping an eye out for my ordeal. I get the feeling it's somewhere out in space.

DAIRINE: Good luck. Are you sure you don't need our help?

AVRIL: No, but I don't think you can come with me either.

ZOE: Give us a buzz if you need anything, okay?

AVRIL: Sure. Go have fun you guys.

(They disappear, and Avril ports to Mercury and walks around. Finally, she stops and goes to Venus, leaving quickly because of the turbulence. She makes a side trip to the moon and stares at the Earth.)

AVRIL:

_If ever a boy stood on the moon___

_All the heavens would call their angels 'round___

_Stop the tears from troubled skies from falling___

_If ever the river could whisper your name___

_Would the choices you make still be the same?___

_Like the flower that dies from angry rain___

_Why do we hurt ourselves?__  
_  
(She sits down and opens her manual, reading to herself)

"Must I accept this barren Gift? ---learn death, and lose my Mastery? Then let them know whose blood and breath will take the Gift and set them free: whose is the voice and whose the mind to set at naught the well-sung Game--- when finned Finality arrives and calls me by my secret Name."

(She hears a soft in-rushing of air behind her, but doesn't turn around)

AVRIL: I knew you would come here.

(The Lone Power stands beside her)

LP: Have you made your decision?

AVRIL: I will not give up my chance to end the pain that the universe suffers. Leave me!

LP: Don't be so hasty. I heard what you've been thinking to yourself.

AVRIL: My own thoughts mean nothing. Love and joy and other things that you can't touch are what reward me.

LP: Love? What is this love you speak of? I see none of it on your planet.

(Sarcastically) _Where is the love that lets the sunlight in to start again?___

_A love that sees no color lines?___

_So spread your wings and fly___

_Guide your spirit safe and sound___

_A thousand dreams you mistakenly believe_

AVRIL: You can't see anything but your own darkness. There is plenty of love in this world.

_If ever a boy stood on the moon___

_Carrying all his treasures from the stars___

_To a rainbow which leads back to where we are___

_Together, we wizards chase the sun__  
_  
LP: I see the world as it really is. If I could show the wizards what life is really about, maybe there would be less of you. But no, my Sister insists on fighting my truth to the end.

_Where is the love that lifts my Sister's voice to the skies?___

_A love that answers a mother's call?_

AVRIL:

_Life begins with love___

_So spread your wings and fly__  
_  
LP:

_Those are just a thousand dreams you still believe_

AVRIL:

_A boy stood on the moon___

_You ancient souls can still discover___

_A thousand dreams you can still believe___

_We can still believe . . ._

LP: Why would I believe in something I know to be false? Dreams are wishful wastes of time.

AVRIL: Didn't I tell you to leave?

LP: My patience wears thin. What is your answer?

AVRIL: Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?

LP: Because I know something you don't.

AVRIL: I doubt it.

LP: I can prove it, if you let me.

AVRIL: Why would I do that?

(He smiles with a hint of amusement and malice hovering behind his features.)

LP: Come with me and see. (Holds out his hand) Your Choice.

(Avril studies his face, curiosity and fear showing in her features)

LP: Take your time. I have all of eternity to wait . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehe. I am so bad! I love cliffhangers, don't you:P Don't forget the song ideas!


	18. Over My Head

**Disclaimer: Ambition without knowledge is like a boat on dry land.**

This next song is 'Over my Head' by Versuri. If you know please let me know so they can receive the proper credit! Thank you!

Because I'm feeling completely ornery today, this chapter has nothing to do with the last chapter. I'll let you ponder Avril's fate a little longer . . .I am so bad. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Mid-day at the beach. Kit and Nita are playing frisbee while Zoe and Dairine tan)

ZOE: (Sighs in contentment) I am so glad we're on vacation. Much better than being on assignment.

DAIRINE: You said it.

NITA: (Plops down next to Dairine on the sand) I am wiped! Pass me some water please.

ZOE: (Hands Nita a water bottle) Just think, we were on assignment not 5 days ago…

(They all fall silent, remembering their last training assignment together in a training world)

FLASHBACK

KIT: Watch out, Nita! Target coming your way!

NITA: (Ducks, then slips on a patch of green ooze) Oops!

_I'm in over my head___

_They wanna try and build me up___

_So they can tear me down___

_I wish that I could be back there___

_But I'm right here, right now__  
_

ZOE: Whoa! Incoming! (Helps Nita up and destroys a swiftly moving object, swooping at their heads)

_They've taken everything that I've had to give and___

_They say it's over but man I'm still here livin___

_I don't know what to do, I think that maybe___

_I'm in over my head_

DAIRINE: (Gets knocked over by a large object)

_Stuck in the red___

_Somethin they said___

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head_

ALL:

_Over my head___

_Over my head_

KIT:

_I've got to get away from here___

_And it couldn't be too soon___

_'Cause I see the stars are here with me___

_Like rockets to the moon_

NITA:

_You take me everywhere that I've never been and___

_Show me the meaning of what life had to give and___

_I don't know what to say, I think that maybe___

_I'm in over my head_

ZOE:

_Lyin in my bed___

_Somethin he said___

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head___

_Over my head_

ALL:

_Over my head_

DAIRINE:

_They've taken everything that I've had to give and___

_They say it's over but man I'm still here livin___

_I don't know what to do, I think that maybe___

_I'm in over my head_

KIT:

_Stuck in the red___

_Somethin they said___

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head___

_Over my head_

ALL:

_Over my head___

_I'm in over my head___

_I'm in over my head___

_I'm in over my head___

_I'm in over my head__  
_  
(The last projectile is demolished and a portal opens, to let them back into New York.)

END FLASHBACK

ZOE: All this talk about working is making me hungry. Did we bring anything to eat?

KIT: Do ducks duck? Does Spock beam up? (Zoe gives him a look) Of course we brought food.

(Nita begins to hand out sandwiches and they munch happily in silence)

ZOE: Who's up for a round of volleyball?

DAIRINE: You betcha!

NITA: Why not?

KIT: I pity the team that faces me, 'cause they're going down!

(They set up the net and begin playing)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess you all have suffered long enough. With any luck, the next chapter will follow up with Avril and The Lone Power.

How was this chapter? Let me know!

P.s. Don't forget to submit your song ideas!


	19. Things I Almost Remember

**Disclaimer: I do believe that boy's cheese done slid off his cracker.**

This song is 'Almost Remember' and is from the movie 'Anastasia'.

I am going to ease your curiosity. This chapter is indeed back with Avril and The Lone Power. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Avril and the Lone Power stand, surveying a barren wasteland from a plateau)

AVRIL: Whoa, talk about De-Ja-Vu . . .

LP: Any of this look familiar?

AVRIL: Should it?

LP: I dunno. You tell me.

AVRIL: (Eyes widen slightly as a memory surfaces briefly) What is this place?

LP: This place, you mean? This was Everheart, once a copy of Timeheart. The One Who Forgot lived here with another before the tragedy that deprived It of Its memory.

AVRIL: The One Who Forgot? I thought that was just a legend.

LP: I suppose your precious book told you that it was just a rumor, am I correct?

AVRIL: (Nods) Who was the Other It lived with?

LP: (Sighs raggedly) Me.

AVRIL: Yeah right. The One Who Forgot was one of the Bright Powers.

LP: (Angrily) You'll believe anything as long as it's written in your pathetic manual! Won't you? The One Who Forgot was NOT a Bright power! It came with me when I left Timeheart!

AVRIL: Why did It come with you?

LP: So full of questions, aren't you? Take a wild guess. I think that you know more than you're letting on.

AVRIL: (Hesitates) I have no idea.

LP: Then I won't tell you. That is something you'll figure out in time.

AVRIL: Whatever. Let's just get on with this whole thing, shall we?

LP: (Sarcastically) As you wish, wizard.

AVRIL: (Follows LP down a hill and is hit almost immediately with another brief flash of memory) This certainly was a good replica of Timeheart. It reminds me of-

LP: Of what?

AVRIL: (Thinks, then shakes her head) Never mind. I've forgotten now.

_Dancing bears___

_Painted wings___

_Things I almost remember___

_And a song someone sings___

_Once upon a December__  
_  
LP: Don't you recognize anything?

AVRIL: I've told you before, I don't remember!

LP: Right . . .

AVRIL: (Softly)

_Someone holds me safe and warm___

_Horses prance through a silver storm___

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory__  
_  
LP: Did you say something?

AVRIL: No.

_Far away___

_Long ago___

_Glowing dim as an ember___

_And a song someone sings___

_Once upon a December . . ._

LP: (Impatiently) Let me refresh your memory then, since it's taking so long for this to sink in!

(He snaps his fingers and a sun races up over the horizon, changing chadows and dust to trees and landscapes. Within 5 minutes, the area is an exact copy of Timeheart.)

AVRIL: (Gasps) It can't be-

LP: (Smiling) You remember now, don't you?

AVRIL: (Shakes her head and spins away from the view, hastily setting up a transit spell) I know nothing about this place. Don't try to pull this stunt on me ever again!

LP: (Puzzled) Stunt? What are you talking about? Can't you remember anything?

AVRIL: (Shouting) No! Just let me be! I haven't even finished my Ordeal yet, why are you so interested in me giving up my wizardry? I have done nothing to get in your way!

LP: (Looks darker) You do know why I brought you here, don't you?

AVRIL: It's all a trick of yours to make me give up my Wizardry!

LP: How can you be so dense? You think that's what this is all about?

AVRIL: I am going now, and next time we meet, it'll be me kicking your butt.

LP: You know what you are; you just don't want to accept it!

AVRIL: How did you find out what I dreamed about last night anyway? I thought you couldn't get into our minds unless we let you!

LP: (Turns away) We'll speak again when you aren't so stubborn.

(He waves his hand and a black wave of energy sweeps Avril back to Earth)

AVRIL: (Stands up and walks back to her house shakily)

_And a song___

_Someone sings___

_Once upon a December . . .__  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another cliffhanger! How was it? Do let me know! Take care!


	20. Ain't no Mountain

**Disclaimer: "We are the voice of sanity in a crazy world."**

This song is the second request ever and is suggested by ! It's called 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough' and is sung by several different people. Thanks!!!

rider of unicorns-Thank you for all your ideas! I will get on them as soon as possible!

-As for who Dairine is singing about . . .maybe she has a secret crush ; ). . .Who knows?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kit knocks on Nita's door)

NITA: (Opens door) Hi Kit! What's up?

KIT: (Shrugs) Can I come in? I wanna talk to you.

NITA: (Nods) Sure thing.

KIT: (Enters) Nita? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other night when we came over with those other guys. We shouldn't have done that. I'll understand if you're still mad at me.

NITA: (Laughs) Kit, I'm not mad at you!

KIT: You're not?

NITA: No!

_Listen, baby___

_Ain't no mountain high___

_Ain't no valley low___

_Ain't no river wide enough, baby___

_If you need me, call me___

_No matter where you are___

_No matter how far___

_Just call my name___

_I'll be there in a hurry___

_You don't have to worry___

_'Cause baby,___

_There ain't no mountain high enough___

_Ain't no valley low enough___

_Ain't no river wide enough___

_To keep me from getting to you___

_Remember the day I set you free_

KIT:

_You told me___

_I could always count on you_

NITA:

_From that day on I made a vow___

_I'll be there when you want me___

_Some way, some how__  
_  
BOTH:

_'Cause baby,___

_There ain't no mountain high enough___

_Ain't no valley low enough___

_Ain't no river wide enough___

_No wind, no rain___

_My love is alive___

_Way down in my heart___

_Although we are miles apart___

_If you ever need a helping hand___

_I'll be there on the double___

_As fast as I can_

KIT:

_Don't you know that___

_There ain't no mountain high enough___

_Ain't no valley low enough___

_Ain't no river wide enough___

_To keep me from getting to you_

NITA:

_Don't you know that___

_There ain't no mountain high enough___

_Ain't no valley low enough___

_Ain't no river wide enough__  
_  
BOTH:

_To keep me from getting to you_

KIT: So, you aren't consumed with a fiery, unquenchable rage that I invaded the sacred realm of the female sleepover?

NITA: (Looks at him suspiciously) Nooo. . .Who told you that?

KIT: (Quickly) No-one.

NITA: No, I'm not mad. We were just a little crazy that night, that's all.

KIT: Okay, I gotta go now. See ya later!

NITA: See ya. (Watches him leave) He sure was acting weird . . .

(Kit walks back to his house and Nita goes back inside)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know, this has absolutely nothing to do with any plot, but I had to do SOMETHING!


	21. The Anthem

**Disclaimer: Rule #1: I am never wrong. Rule #2: If I am ever wrong, refer back to rule #1.**

Sorry for being gone so long! I was on my spring vacation ya know! I have another request from ----. The song is 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte. I've got lots more requests coming up! Don't forget to send me your ideas!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DAIRINE: Dad? When I turn sixteen, can I drop out and devote all my time to wizardry?

DAD: What? I hope that you're joking, Dairi!

DAIRINE: (Shrugs and smiles ruefully) It's just that I'm so different than everyone else now, every single day is miserable.

DAD: (Sighs) I dunno, kidling . . . I guess that's up to you.

DAIRINE: (Smiles) At least you didn't tell me to try and fit in.

DAD: That might help too.

DAIRINE: (Glares and stalks off to school) Be like someone else, yeah right!

_It's a new day_

_But it all feels old_

_It's a good life,_

_That's what I'm told_

_But everything, it all just feels the same_

NITA: (Catches up) Dad gave you the 'try to fit in' reply, huh?

DAIRINE: Yeah. I just wish he'd try to understand.

NITA: He gave that answer to me once too. Don't worry, I think it gets better.

DAIRINE: You –think-?

NITA: (Smiles, then frowns as Joanne walks by)

_At my high school_

_It felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell, or penitentiary_

_My time spent there, it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

_And I don't ever wanna,_

_I don't ever wanna be_

_You__  
_  
DAIRINE: 

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is_

_This is the anthem_

_Throw all your hands up_

_You_

_Don't wanna be you_

KIT: (Ports in beside Nita after Joanne is gone) I heard what happened through Nita. Sorry, Kiddo.

_"Go to college,_

_A university_

_Get a real job"_

_That's what they said to me_

_But I could never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by_

_And just do my time_

ALL:

_Out of step while_

_They all get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

DAIRINE:

_Do you really wanna be like them?_

NITA:

_Do you really wanna be another trend?_

KIT:

_Do you wanna be part of their crowd?_

ALL:

_Cause I don't ever wanna_

_I don't ever wanna be_

_You_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

NITA:

_What I'm sayin' is_

_This is the anthem_

_Throw all your hands up_

_You_

_Don't wanna be you_

DAIRINE:

_Shake it once, that's fine_

NITA:

_Shake it twice, that's okay__  
_  
KIT:

_Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again_

ALL:

_You_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is_

_This is the anthem_

_Throw all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me_

_You_

_Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)_

_This is the anthem_

_Throw all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me__  
_  
DAIRINE: 

_Another loser anthem__  
_  
KIT&NITA:

_Whoa-oh_

NITA:

_Another loser anthem_

KIT&DAIRINE:

_Whoa-oh_

KIT:

_Another loser anthem_

NITA&DAIRINE:

_Whoa-oh_

ALL:

_Another loser anthem_

NITA: Don't feel bad, Dair. After all, it is only one more year after you turn sixteen. That means only one and a half more years for me!

DAIRINE: (Dryly) Thanks for the encouragement.

KIT: Anytime!

(They finish the walk to school and go their separate ways to their classes.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go! Another request done! I've got lots more coming up!


	22. The Wishing Well

**Disclaimer: I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell.**

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! I have a request coming right up: 'Wishing Well' by Jessica Andrews. It was requested by rider of unicorns.

You want Nita/Kit romance? You got it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NITA: (Walks to Kit's house) Hey, brujo! What's up? Ya ready for another fun-filled assignment?

KIT: Somehow, the words fun and assignment don't seem to relate to each other. Death wish: yes. Fun: no.

NITA: Oh, cheer up, Kit! You gotta admit, it has been fun every now and then. Besides, I liked it because I was with you. . .

KIT: (Hugs Nita) Me too, Neets.

_Here goes another day_

NITA:

Another hug and a kiss and we're on our way

KIT: Well we haven't kissed, yet, but we can if you want. . .

_A cup of coffee for the road___

_And baby I can't wait to get back home_

NITA:

_We juggle all our hopes and dreams___

_With a million responsibilities_

KIT:

_And now and then we drop the ball_

NITA:

_We lean sometimes but we never fall_

KIT:

_Look at me, look at you_

NITA:

_Look at all that we've been through___

_With a lot of love and a little luck___

_So far it's been so good__  
_  
KIT:

_Cross your fingers, knock on wood and pray___

_And if it helps___

_Go throw a dollar in the wishing well__  
_  
NITA:

_It ain't always laughs and smiles_

KIT:

_But the carousel just ain't our style__  
_  
NITA:

_The roller coaster suits us fine_

BOTH:

_Boy, the ups and downs liven up the ride_

NITA:

_Look at me, look at you_

KIT:

_Look at all that we've been through___

_With a lot of love and a little luck___

_So far it's been so good__  
_  
NITA:

_Cross your fingers, knock on wood and pray___

_And if it helps___

_Go throw a dollar in the wishing well__  
_  
KIT:

_Let a hundred pennies fall___

_Splash and send up all our dreams to heaven__  
_  
BOTH:

_Look at me, look at you___

_Look at all that we've been through___

_With a lot of love and a little luck___

_So far it's been so good___

_Cross your fingers, knock on wood and pray_

NITA:

_And if it helps___

_Go throw a dollar in the wishing well_

KIT:

_Go and throw another dollar in the wishing well___

_Throw another dollar in the wishing well_

BOTH:

_In the wishing well___

_In the wishing well_

NITA: We've been awfully lucky so far, why should our luck give out now?

KIT: It won't. Besides, we make our own luck, right Neets?

NITA: Right.

(They stand there for a moment, thinking about all the close encounters they've had)

KIT: But just in case, maybe we should find a wishing well.

NITA: Just in case. It's not like we're gonna need luck.

KIT: Right.

(They hurry off to the wishing well before they begin the day's work)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too much mush. . .other chapters will have more, but this hints at it. Now, I bet you all are dying to know what happens with Avril and the Lone Power. Well, TOO BAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH ANOTHER SONG THAT HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! MuAHAHAHAH coughcough Yeah. . .


	23. Bring me to Life

Well, I am SO sorry that I've been gone so long, and it would take months to explain where I've been. Let it suffice to say that my muse had temporarily left me, but has returned! Also, since I want to make up for my absence, this chapter includes Avril, but no LP yet, sorry.

Today's song is 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence.

**Disclaimer: 'Let's rewrite an ending that fits/instead of a Hollywood horror'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lee and Avril enter a coffee shop and sit down. Avril seems distant, and Lee is rather worried, although he seems upset about something.)

LEE: (concerned) Hey, Avril, are you feeling alright?

AVRIL: (dreamily) Hm? What did you say?

LEE: You haven't said two words to me! Is something going on? Does my breath stink? If it does, you can tell me, I won't get mad.

AVRIL: (sighs) I'm sorry, Lee. I've just been feeling really … off lately. A whole bunch of de-ja-vu and lots of things that I don't think have ever happened, seem to be popping up in my memory.

LEE: (Leans back, with a slight smile on his face) Did anything bring on this surge of memories?

AVRIL: (Hesitates) Well, it's kind of complicated, and I'm not really supposed to talk about it to…

LEE: (taking a chance) Non-wizards?

AVRIL: (Stares at him, jaw gaping open) No, to… how did you know about wizards?!

LEE: (Grins broadly) Not all magic folk have to be wizards you know, Avril. After all, the Powers don't use a manual, and aren't exactly listed.

AVRIL: (relaxes and smiles) Wow, it's so great to have someone to talk to without having to dance around the real subject.

LEE: (Smiles and nods) Well, are you going to tell me or what?

AVRIL: Well, I was taking a trip to the moon, and I-(she hesitates, not wanting to talk about the Lone Power) I wanted to track down my ordeal, so I followed a-hunch, and ended up in this weird I started vaguely recognizing things. All sorts of things.

LEE: (Interrupts) Was anyone there with you?

AVRIL: (Bites her lip) of the time. But I'd rather not go into details.

LEE: (Smiles cleverly) I guess it's not really desirable company then, eh?

AVRIL: (Disbelievingly) How do you know all this?

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, _

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul; my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home _

LEE:

_Wake me up_

AVRIL:

_Wake me up inside_

LEE:

_I can't wake up_

AVRIL:

_Wake me up inside _

LEE:

_Save me_

AVRIL:

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

LEE:

_Wake me up_

AVRIL:

_Bid my blood to run _

LEE:

_I can't wake up_

AVRIL:

_Before I come undone _

LEE:

_Save me_

AVRIL:

_Save me from the nothing I've become! _

_Now that I know what I'm without, _

_You can't just leave me. _

_Breathe into me and make me real: _

_Bring me to life._

LEE:

_Wake me up_

AVRIL:

_Wake me up inside_

LEE:

_I can't wake up_

AVRIL:

_Wake me up inside _

LEE:

_Save me_

AVRIL:

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

LEE:

_Wake me up_

AVRIL:

_Bid my blood to run _

LEE:

_I can't wake up_

AVRIL:

_Before I come undone _

LEE:

_Save me_

AVRIL:

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, _

_Darling, only you are the life among the dead. _

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see; _

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. _

LEE:

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. _

_Got to open my eyes to everything. _

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, _

_Don't let me die here! _

_There must be something more! _

_Bring me to life! _

_Wake me up! _

LEE:

_Wake me up_

AVRIL:

_Wake me up inside_

LEE:

_I can't wake up_

AVRIL:

_Wake me up inside _

LEE:

_Save me_

AVRIL:

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

LEE:

_Wake me up_

AVRIL:

_Bid my blood to run _

LEE:

_I can't wake up_

AVRIL:

_Before I come undone_

_Save me; _

_Save me from the nothing I've become; _

_Bring me to life! _

LEE:

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside. _

BOTH:

_Bring me to life. _

AVRIL: (Sighs) You know, I didn't think that anyone could understand where I was coming from, but you seem psychic! It's almost like you were there!

LEE: (Gives her a mysterious grin) I have my ways, Avril. (He looks at his watch) Oops! It's time to be back at home by now.

AVRIL: (Ignores statement) By the way, about all those phrases earlier, like 'I've been living a lie'? Where did that come from?

LEE: (Shrugs) I just thought it went along with the song. Let's go, okay? The shop's ready to close.

(She nods and they exit. Avril is slightly suspicious of how Lee knew, but doesn't suspect anything !)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MUAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO BACK YA'LL! DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEW!


	24. Cotton Eye Joe

**Disclaimer: Oooooh, la, la, la! **

Hello again. I'm back for REAL this time. You wouldn't believe the sorts of things that have been going on...well, you probably would, but that's no reason for me to tell you. ^^ Anywho, I decided to jump straight back into the story without further ado, so here you go! This is a fluffy, wacko chapter to lighten your spirits, then I'm going to hit you with a double whammy of plot! MUAHAHA! Enjoy ^.~

Today's song is: Cotton-eye Joe, credited to the Rednex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Zoe whistles happily as she skips down the street. She looks down and sees PB)

ZOE: Well, hello there, little fella. What's on your mind?

PB: Cut the chit-chat, lady. Does Rodriguez have my parfait yet, or do I have to kick more spleen?

ZOE: No, he doesn't have your parfait. But here's a down payment for your trouble. (Winks and slips him a dime)

PB: (Stares at it) YOU THINK I CAN BE BOUGHT WITH SPARE CHANGE?! THINK AGAIN, SMALL LADY!

ZOE: (Grumbles) Okay, okay. (Gives him a dollar)

PB: Now you're talking.

ZOE: For some reason, I get the strangest urge to burst into twangy, banjo- strumming music.

PB: Strangely, so do I.

ZOE: Well, I'm not one to deny nature, so here goes nothing!

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago. _

PB:

_Where did you come from? _

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe? _

ZOE:

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago. _

ZOE&PB:

_Where did you come from? _

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe? _

ZOE:

_He came to town like a midwinter storm, _

_He rode through the fields so handsome and strong. _

_His eyes were his tools, and his smile his gun. _

_But all he had come for was havin' some fun! _

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago! _

PB:

_Where did you come from? _

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe? _

ZOE:

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago. _

PB:

_Where did you come from? _

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe? _

ZOE:

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago._

ZOE&PB:

_Where did you come from? _

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe? _

PB:

_He brought disaster wherever he went. _

_The hearts of the girls was to hell, broken, sent. _

_They all ran away so nobody would know, _

_And left only men cause of cotton-eye Joe. _

ZOE:

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago! _

PB:

_Where did you come from? _

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe? _

BOTH:

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago. _

_Where did you come from?_

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe? _

ZOE: Okay, that was weird even for me.

PB: No kidding! Don't forget: This conversation never happened.

ZOE: But–

PB: NO BUTS! I AM A BOY WITH PARFAIT WITHDRAWALS! DO NOT MESS WITH ME!

ZOE: Okay.

(A cricket chirps in the long silence)

PB: Eat bubbles.

ZOE: ...Okay!

(Another cricket chirp)

PB: I'm leaving now...GOODBYE!

(He races away, leaving Zoe to resume her whistling. A cricket chirps again as Zoe thinks for a long moment)

ZOE: Hey! That creep took my dime! COME BACK HERE!

(She chases him away)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heehee! I am really back this time! I'll do the next chapter with some plot, but I felt that the last few chapters had been lacking wackiness. ^.~


	25. Numb

**Disclaimer: I'm going to take my feet off! **

Here's the plot, like I promised. Enjoy, and please R&R! Songs are still appreciated! Also, another word for The One Who Forgot is the Advocate.

Today's song is 'Numb' by Linkin Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Avril is standing on the moon, slightly shocked to be there)

AVRIL: What? How did I get here? (She looks around then holds out her hand for her manual, reading the spell to go home. When she appears there, Nita runs up.)

NITA: Avril! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere!

(Avril collapses on the couch, starting to cry.)

AVRIL: I'm losing it, Nita. I've seen the Lone One twice, and haven't done anything to stop him. I want to but...every time I try, he shows me something new...something that stirs up memories that I'm not sure exist.

NITA: That's how It works. (Sits down beside Avril.) It messes with your mind, trying to keep you from completing your Ordeal.

AVRIL: (Softly) I've been 'porting places in my sleep, Nita. Doing magic without even knowing it. I'm losing my mind and energy, and I don't know how much longer I can take it.

NITA: (Disturbed) I think we should call Tom and Carl. Maybe they'll know something we don't...

(She gets up to go grab the phone, and leaves Avril on the couch. Suddenly, the air seems to change and the Lone One steps into the room. Nita has vanished.)

LP: You're trying to resist me. Why?

AVRIL: Because you created Death.

LP: Is that such a bad thing? You can feel the pull on your heart. Why are you resisting it? Am I really so horrible?

AVRIL: (Bursts out) YES! (Crying steadily) Can't you see what you're doing to me?

LP: Of course I can. But: do you think I care?

AVRIL: (Bitterly) No. Of course not. You're just another one of those creeps I see every day. Missing hearts and souls. I'll never do anything for you.

LP: And yet (smirks) You still haven't attacked me. I know everything there is to know about you.

AVRIL: You don't know what I am. You know nothing about me! I'm not some pawn to be manipulated.

(There is a long pause. LP looks mildly shocked and stunned)

LP: You...you just said that I didn't know _what_ you are.

AVRIL: Yeah, so?

LP: You admitted it!

AVRIL: (Defensive) I didn't admit anything!

LP: Yes, yes, you did. You just admitted that you weren't human. You know it just like I do! How can you still resist after all that you know?

AVRIL: I don't know.

LP: (Forcefully) Yes! You do! Say it! Why won't you just give in and say it? You ARE the One Who Forgot! SAY IT!

AVRIL: (Whispers) Never.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface _

_Don't know what you're expecting of me _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

LP:

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow _

_Every step I take is another mistake to you _

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow _

AVRIL: Go away! (Covers her ears, curling into a ball)

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired, so much more aware _

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do, _

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

LP: But you are like me, and nothing you do will change that! (Says in the Speech) What is, will be.

AVRIL: (Turns on him)

_Can't you see that you're smothering me? _

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. _

'_Cause everything that you thought I would be _

_Has fallen apart right in front of you. _

LP:

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you. _

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow _

_And every second I waste is more than I can take. _

AVRIL: Well, you're wasting time here. Find some other fool to persuade.

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired _

LP:

_But so much more aware _

AVRIL:

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

LP: You haven't even tried to complete your Ordeal. You don't want to fight me.

AVRIL: I have, and I will!

_And I know I may end up failing too _

LP:

_But I know _

_You were just like me, with someone disappointed in you. _

AVRIL:

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired _

LP:

_But so much more aware _

AVRIL:

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there_

LP:

_What can I do to convince you? _

_Is everything what you want me to be? _

AVRIL:

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there. _

LP:

_Is everything what you want me to be? _

AVRIL: I don't want anything from you, except to defeat you! Get it through your head! I'm a WIZARD! A BRUJA! My life is dedicated to destroying death, and that means YOU! (Summons up a powerful burst of energy and blasts him through the wall)

LP: (Softly) So, it's come to this. Make no mistake, Avril, I intend to have the One Who Forgot on my side. And don't think that I'll stop at anything to get it. Best say your goodbyes. It's the last chance you'll ever get. For when I come back again, I'm leaving with the Advocate.

(He vanishes, and the air returns to normal. Nita walks back in)

NITA: Tom and Carl said they'd be over in a few minutes. Hey–what happened? (Looks at the living room wall. Avril sinks to the ground, hands blistered and she is pale.)

AVRIL: (Hoarsely) It came back. I tried to hurt It, but I couldn't...I couldn't....

NITA: (Hugs her) Ssssh, shh, it's okay. ~_What if there's something more than her Ordeal that's making him come after her? Wouldn't Tom and Carl know? I wish I knew..._~

(She comforts Avril, but it is clear that the younger wizard is starting to lose her sanity.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooooh, very long, very intense chappie. I hope you liked it!


	26. The Dance of the Wizard

**Disclaimer: When I was just two years old, I left my lips out in the cold. **

This chap is Dairine and Nita! Today's song is 'The Dance of the Cucumber' and is credited to Veggietales! Enjoy the wackiness!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DAIR: Spill, Neets. You've been morosing about for the past five minutes and its driving me crazy!

NITA: I'm just worried. Tom and Carl aren't here yet, and Avril's trying to regain her sanity in the next room.

DAIR: (Slyly) I've got something to take your mind off of it. You need to brush up on your translating skills for Spanish. It'll let you talk to Kit's family better.

NITA: Well...alright.

DAIR: I'll start.

_Miren al Bruja _

NITA:

_Watch the wizard _

DAIR:

_Miren como she mueve _

NITA:

_See how she moves _

DAIR:

_Como un leon _

NITA:

_Like a lion _

DAIR:

_Tras un raton _

NITA:

_Chasing a mouse? _

DAIR: Don't question, just translate!

_Miren al bruja _

NITA:

_Watch the wizard _

DAIR:

_Sus suaves movimientos _

NITA:

_Oh, how smooth her motion _

DAIR:

_Tal como mantequilla _

NITA:

_Like butter _

DAIR:

_En un chango pelon _

NITA:

_On a ...BALD MONKEY?! _

DAIR: Shush, Neets! You'll ruin the emotion of the song!

_Miren al bruja _

NITA:

_Look at the wizard _

DAIR:

_Los vegetales _

NITA:

_All the vegetables?_

DAIR: I SAID DON'T QUESTION ME!!!

_Envidian a su amigo _

NITA:

_Envy their friend _

DAIR:

_Como su quieren bailar _

NITA:

_Wishing to dance as she _

DAIR:

_Bailarin bruja, bailarin bruja, bailarin bruja _

NITA:

_Dancing wizard, dancing wizard, dancing wizard _

DAIR:

_Baila, baila, ya! _

NITA:

_Dance, dance, yeah! _

DAIR:

_Miren su hermana _

NITA:

_Look at her sister _

DAIR:

_No es triste? _

NITA:

_Isn't it sad? _

DAIR:

_El no puede bailar _

NITA:

_She can't dance? _

DAIR:

_!Pobre hermana! _

NITA:

_Poor sister? _

DAIR:

_El deberia poder bailar _

NITA:

_She wishes she could dance?_

DAIR:

_Como su hermana _

NITA:

_Like her sister?! _

DAIR:

_Libre y suavemente _

NITA:

_Free and smooth? _

DAIR:

_Pero su no puede danzar _

NITA:

_But she can't ... _

NITA: Okay! Stop singing! What do you mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Aunt Annie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Aunt Annie's polka party?

DAIR: No comprendo.

NITA: No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'! (Tries to tackle Dair. Their Father walks in)

ND: Nita, what's going on?

DAIR: (Whines) Nita won't help me with my Spanish homework!

NITA: Not true!

ND: I don't want to hear it. Nita? Help your sister. No buts. (He leaves.)

NITA: (Grumbles) Fine.

DAIR: You heard him!

_Escuchen el bruja _

NITA:

_Listen to the wizard. _

DAIR:

_Oigan su voz fuerte _

NITA:

_Hear her strong voice _

DAIR:

_Como un leon _

NITA:

_Like a lion _

DAIR:

_Listo a devorar. _

NITA:

_About to eat... _

DAIR:

_Escuchen al bruja _

NITA:

_Listen to the wizard... _

DAIR:

_Que dulce as su canto _

NITA:

_Oh, how sweet her voice… _

DAIR:

_La voz de su garganta perece un triar _

NITA:

_The breath from her throat is like a chorus of little birdies?_

DAIR:

_Escuchen su bruja _

NITA:

_Listen to the wizard _

DAIR:

_Los vegetales _

NITA:

_All the vegetables _

DAIR:

_Envidian a su amigo _

NITA:

_Envy their friend _

DAIR:

_Como su quieren cantar _

NITA:

_Wishing to sing as she _

DAIR:

_Bruja cantador, bruja cantador, bruja cantador _

NITA:

_Singing wizard, singing wizard, singing wizard _

DAIR:

_Canta, canta, ya! _

NITA:

_Sing, sing, yeah! _

DAIR:

_Escuchen al hermana _

NITA:

_Listen to the sister _

DAIR:

_?No es triste? _

NITA:

_Isn't it sad? _

DAIR:

_Su no puede cantar _

NITA:

_She can't sing _

DAIR:

_Pobre hermana _

NITA:

_Poor sister?! _

DAIR:

_Su deberia poder cantar _

NITA:

_She wishes she could sing _

DAIR:

_Fuerte y ducle como el bruja _

NITA:

_Strong and sweet like the wizard _

DAIR:

_Pero no puede ... _

NITA:

_But she can't ... _

DAIR:

_!Ni siquiera da un silbido! _

NITA: She can't even ... whistle?! All right! That's it, mi amiga! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!

DAIR: Adios, amigos! (Runs away, while singing) _Nita's really angry! I hope she doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with a sombrero on my head!_ (Nita tries to tackle her) Hey! I told you I'd get your mind off of Av!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heehee! R&R! Don't forget to tell me what songs you would like featured on here!


	27. Overkill

**Disclaimer: This is a test. This is only a test. **

Well, I've decided to update once a week now, perhaps more if I feel inspired. Well, I was looking for a song to fit Tom and Carl's conversation with Avril, and although this chapter originally contained a song written by me, I have since found one to replace it.

Today's song is 'Overkill' by Colin Hay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tom and Carl enter Nita's house, where she and Dair are waiting. Avril is asleep in the next room.)

TOM: We came as soon as we could. What's going on?

NITA: Avril's been visited a lot by the Lone One.

CARL: So? Every wizard deals with It every now and then.

DAIR: You don't get it. He came HERE! (Looks angry) He actually came into our _house_, Carl! This _used_ to be a safe place! Not only is It hounding her, I–I think she's actually starting to _believe_ him.

TOM: Believe him about what?

NITA: I think she'd be the best one to tell you. (Goes to wake Avril up. They return a moment later.)

CARL: What exactly has It been telling you?

AVRIL: (Hesitates) He...It told me that I'm...the Advocate.

(There is a long silence as Tom and Carl look at each other, worried)

TOM: (Finally) It's just trying to get into your head. The Advocate has never been found.

AVRIL: But what if he's right?

CARL: (Firmly) _It_ is _never_ a he. If you start using humanizing terms on It, then It will begin to seem more human. Never make that mistake.

AVRIL: But what if he–It–WHATEVER, is right?

TOM: Pay It no mind, Avril.

NITA: Just trust them, Av. They've dealt with It before.

AVRIL: But–but that can't be all right! Tom, Carl...I _am_ starting to remember things. It sounds crazy...but I think I believe him...

CARL: Now I don't want to hear another word about you believing It. You have to strengthen your resolve and get back to your Ordeal. Ignore whatever It tells you – It's a liar, Avril -- and you can get through this.

(Avril leaves the room, looking somewhat hurt. Dairine leaves to go study her homework, and Nita goes to talk to Kit.)

TOM: She is the Advocate, isn't she, Carl?

CARL: (Nods) I'm afraid so.

TOM: (Softly) We've got to tell Ronan.

CARL: I know. I just hope we get back in time...

_We can't go to sleep;  
I'll think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep,  
And possibly the complications._  
_Especially at night,  
I worry over situations.  
I know she'll be alright;  
Perhaps it's just imagination…_  
TOM: Wishful thinking, Carl. On both of our parts.  
_Day after day, It reappears.  
Night after night, my heartbeat shows the fear;  
Ghosts appear and fade away…_  
_Alone between the sheets,  
Only brings exasperation.  
It's time to walk the streets,  
Smell the desperation._  
CARL:  
_At least there's pretty lights.  
And though there's little variation,  
It nullifies the night from overkill._  
TOM:  
_Day after day, It reappears.  
Night after night, my heartbeat shows the fear.  
Ghosts appear and fade away…  
Come back another day…_  
BOTH:  
_We can't get to sleep!  
We'll think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep,  
And possibly the complications.  
Especially at night,  
We worry over situations.  
We know we'll be alright--  
It's just overkill.  
_CARL:  
_Day after day, It reappears.  
Night after night, my heartbeat shows the fear._  
TOM:  
_Ghosts appear and fade away  
Ghosts appear and fade away  
Ghosts appear and fade away…_

(They leave to meet with other advisories, seeking counsel on what their next move should be.)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWell! How was that? Please R&R!


	28. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: Can't sleep, spiders will eat me. CAN'T EAT! SPIDERS WILL SLEEP ME! **

Today's song is 'Insomnia' by Megadeth. I'll be filling some requests later on. Keep R&R'ing! Special thanks to all my faithful reviewers, and all suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Avril is lying awake on her bed, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Nita walks in)

AVRIL: (Softly) Hiya, Neets.

NITA: Hey, Av. Are you okay?

AVRIL: No.

NITA: Why? Was it Tom and Carl?

AVRIL: (Nods) I thought that of all people, they would be the ones to protect and help me. All they did was tell me I'm a nutcase.

NITA: I think there was more to it than that...

AVRIL: I don't. They didn't believe me, and that's that. I just can't believe that they didn't see...

_I'm running in quicksand, _

_Something's haunting me; _

_The guilty past I've buried. _

NITA: I think you should try to get some rest. Everything will look better in the morning.

AVRIL: I wish I could, but--

_My mind won't let me sleep; _

_I'll do anything for peace - _

_I keep waking up…_

NITA: You don't really mean that. Not anything...

AVRIL: Maybe I do.

_A solemn oath I make _

_Cross my heart, please let me sleep - _

_I keep waking up. _

_How much more do I take _

_My head is talking to me _

_I don't know what it needs _

_But the loudest voice is the one I heed _

_Insomnia, my swollen bloodshot eyes _

_Insomnia, awake till morning light _

_Insomnia, stirring deep inside _

_Insomnia, somebody turn out the lights_

NITA: Sure, I will. (Turns them off.) Is that better?

AVRIL:

_I can't sleep - _

_Insomnia, I'm twisting and turning - _

_I keep waking up _

_The madness I must tame _

_My candle is burning - _

_I keep waking up _

NITA: But do you know _why_? Maybe I can make a spell to help you sleep...

AVRIL: It won't work. He's coming back for me.

NITA: The Lone One? I'll be here to stop him...

AVRIL: You weren't last time.

_Both ends again today _

_The whole house is creaking _

_I know he's out there _

_The thing kept from sight _

_I beg to the shadows _

_I can't sleep_

NITA: (Soothingly) It's okay, Avril, it's okay. I'll go get you some sleeping medicine and tea.

AVRIL: (Frantically) Don't leave me! I–I can hear him coming! O sweet Powers–He's gonna come back for me the second I'm alone! (Collapses into tears)

NITA: Shh, shh. I won't leave you. It's okay. (She hugs the younger wizard.) You know what? I'm gonna get Dairine call Lee and Zoe. They always make you feel better. (Shouts) DAIRINE!!!

DAIR: (Pounds up the stairs) Whaaaat?

NITA: Go call Lee and Zoe. Avril and I want to have some company.

DAIR: (Whines) Do I gotta? (Nita gives her a look) Oh fine, I'll be right back.

NITA: There, see? It'll all be better soon.

AVRIL:

_Insomnia, footsteps on the walk _

_Insomnia, I hear someone knock _

_Insomnia, I wish it was a dream _

_Insomnia, can you hear me scream? _

(Nita sighs and turns on some music, hoping that Lee and Zoe come soon.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how was that? I'm gonna try to lighten some stuff up, but ooooooh, have I got some plans ^.~ Have fun!


	29. In The Bottom Of The Sea

**Disclaimer: I like eggs. **

Hello again all you lovely peoples! I've decided to upload an extra chapter this week since I was soooo lazy last week. I can't seem to find any place for the current song requests YET but I will do so as soon as an opportunity presents itself. Here's a shout out to my reviewers:

Insane Angel Author- I'm afraid that further plot developments will have to wait for at least two more chapters. However, if you pay very close attention, you can find a teeny development in the next chapter ^.~ Also, I find your speculations VERY interesting! What makes you think Lee is the Lone Power? Heehee...you're the first to speculate that.

Arnacis713- Thank you for your information on the song in chapter 20. I'll get around to fixing it sooner or later ^^

KissFromARose13- I'd be happy to review your stories sometime! Perhaps I can sneak online tomorrow at school and take a peek. Heehee! Keep reading!

Viper676- I'm reeeeeeally sorry about not being able to use your suggestions yet, but I promise I will!

Today's song is 'There's A Hole In The Bottom Of The Sea' and yes, shamelessly, it is from Sesame Street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lee & Zoe hurry in, looking worried)

NITA: Hey guys. Glad you came.

ZOE: We weren't about to let our best friend go crazy. (She goes over to Avril and gives Lee a grin) Uh oh, Lee, this calls for drastic measures. You know what that means, don't you?

LEE: Uuuuuhhh....Yeah!....No.

ZOE: (Rolls her eyes) Come on. What was that annoying song you were singing the other day? Something about a bowl that you see?

LEE: OH! You mean, 'There's a hole in the bottom of the sea'? Sure! I remember. What about it?

ZOE: We gotta sing it!

LEE: Oh...okay! Can I start?

ZOE: No! I wanna...(Pouts) Oh fine. You start.

LEE:

_There's a hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a hole _

_There's a hole _

_There's a hole in the bottom of the sea _

AVRIL: (Chokes out a laugh) What on earth?--

ZOE: Just wait, it gets better.

_There's a log in the hole, in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a log in the hole, in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a log _

_There's a log _

_There's a log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

LEE:

_There's a bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a bump _

_There's a bump _

_There's a bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

ZOE: Heehee, now it gets cute.

_There's a frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a frog _

_There's a frog _

_There's a frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

LEE:

_There's a tail on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a tail on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a tail _

_There's a tail _

_There's a tail on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

ZOE:

_There's a flea on the tail on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a flea on the tail on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a flea _

_There's a flea _

_There's a flea on the tail on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea _

LEE:

_There's a speck on the flea, on the tail, on the frog, on the bump, on the log, in the hole, in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a speck on the flea, on the tail, on the frog, on the bump, on the log, in the hole, in the bottom of the sea _

_There's a speck _

_There's a speck _

_There's a speck on the flea, on the tail, on the frog, on the bump, on the log, in the hole, in the bottom of the sea _

ZOE: (Takes a deep breath) This is gonna hurt...

_There's a teeny weeny something that's so small you almost can't see it _

_On the speck, on the flea, on the tail, on the frog, on the bump, on the log, in the hole, in the bottom of the sea _

AVRIL: There's a what?!!

ZOE: (Breathlessly) There's........all that stuff in the bottom of the sea.

_There's a teeny weeny something _

_There's a teeny weeny something _

_There's a teeny weeny something..... _

LEE&ZOE:

_On the speck, on the flea, on the tail, on the frog, on the bump, on the log, in the hole, in the bottom of the sea. _

AVRIL: Wow...that's...

NITA: Incredibly irrational...why wouldn't the coast guard clean all that up?!

LEE: ....I think you're missing the basic point here.

ZOE: Oh well. Let's forget about that teeny weeny something and we'll...

_Pluck the speck _

_Flick the flea _

_Tweak the tail _

_Flip the frog _

_Move the bump _

_Lose the log _

_Fill up the hole.. _

_In the bottom of the sea... _

BOTH:

'_Cause no one wants a hole in the bottom of the sea! _

AVRIL: (Laughs quietly, then stops after a little while)(Softly) Thanks guys.

ZOE: (Hugs her) No problem-o. I'm always here for mah homies.

LEE: (Pauses awkwardly after Zoe pulls away, then impulsively does the same, hugging her tight) What's wrong? Nita wouldn't call us except in an emergency.

AVRIL: I–I'd rather not talk about it just now.

ZOE: Okay, but we're always here to talk...say! I know the cure for this! Let's go to the beach for the evening!

LEE: (Laughs) Are you going to 'port us there?

NITA: .....You're not a wizard....how do you know about 'porting?

LEE: (Surprised) I thought you knew. I told Avril...well, anyways, not all magic folk have to use a manual or be listed.

ZOE: Yeah, but what are you?

LEE: I'm an–ambassador. To all the planets. I have knowledge of and access to wizardry, but I hardly use the power. I only travel and make peace talks and make treaties.

NITA: (Doubtfully) Well, I guess that makes sense. Anyways, let's go! I think we could all use the break.

(Zoe sets up the spell and they all port to the beach)


	30. If I Had a Million Dollars

**Disclaimer: Je'taime encore.**

Sorry about the lack of updating. I've been rather busy with family events and such. Anyways, straight into the next chapter! The one after this one will have some of the plot, so bear with me as I insert this fluff.

Also, it will no longer let me put special characters or extra spaces in the uploads. Please forgive any confusion. It also seems to be doing some very strange editing and inserting of typos. It isn't my fault, so if you get confused, ask about it in your review, and I'll clarify in the next chapter.

yayalulu- I'll see what I can do!

Queenofinsanity- Hehehehe...

Today's song is 'If I had $1,000,000' by Barenaked Ladies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Nita, Kit, Zoe, Avril, and Lee are at the beach, relaxing. It is midday.)

ZOE: (Shoves a hamburger in her mouth)(Says with mouth full) Maphn. Thish ish good shtuff.

LEE: Not as good as Burger King's!

KIT: Yeah!

ZOE: Oh please, just because you work there doesn't mean it's better than anything else. Sometimes, the finer things in life cost more than $.99!

LEE: Maybe so, but you've actually got to have more money for that. Which is something none of us seems to be rolling in. (Sighs) Oh, what I'd do if I were rich.

AVRIL: What would you do?

KIT: Well...that depends on how much money he had. Right, Lee?

NITA: Like, say, a million dollars!

LEE: If I had a million dollars? Well...

_If I had a million dollars_

KIT:

_If he had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy you a house_

AVRIL: (Surprised) Me?

KIT:

_He'd buy you a house_

LEE: Of course!

_If I had a million dollars_

KIT:

_If he had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy you furniture for your house_

KIT:

_Maybe a nice Chesterfield_

ZOE:

_Or an Ottoman!_

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

KIT:

_If he had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy you a K-car_

KIT:

_A nice Reliant automobile_

AVRIL: Wait a minute...are you saying my car isn't good enough?

LEE: No! I didn't mean it that way!

_If I had a million dollars_

_I'd build a tree fort in our yard_

_You could help, it wouldn't be that hard._

AVRIL: That sounds fun...hey...what do you mean our yard?

LEE: Uhh, next question!

_If I had a million dollars_

_Maybe we could put a refrigerator in there_

AVRIL:

_Wouldn't that be fabulous?_

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

NITA:

_If he had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy you a fur coat_

ZOE:

_But not a real fur coat_

_'Cause that's cruel_

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

NITA:

_If he had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy you an exotic pet_

KIT:

_Like a llama!_

ZOE:

_Or an emu!_

AVRIL: Um...

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

KIT:

_If he had a million dollars_

_He'd buy you John Merrick's remains_

AVRIL: ..............

LEE: What the--?! No, I wouldn't! Who the heck is John Merrick anyways?!

ZOE:

_All them crazy elephant bones_

NITA: Ignore them. Kit's acting crazy again.

AVRIL: What else would you get? Aren't you going to get anything for yourself?

LEE: Well...actually...

_If I had a million dollars..._

_I'd buy your love_

ALL: (Simultaneously) Awwww!

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

_We wouldn't have to walk to the store_

_If I had a million dollars_

_We'd take a limousine_

KIT:

_Cause it costs more!_

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

KIT:

_You wouldn't have to eat Kraft dinner!_

AVRIL: But I like Kraft dinners...

LEE:

_But we would eat Kraft Dinner!_

AVRIL: Oh, okay.

LEE:

_Of course we would_

_We'd just eat more_

ZOE:

_And buy really expensive ketchup with it!_

LEE:

_That's right, all the fanciest Dijon ketchup_

ALL: Mmmm.

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

NITA:

_If he had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy you a green dress_

ZOE:

_But not a real green dress_

_Cause that's cruel_

AVRIL: I happen to like the color green.

LEE: Yeah, same here! Bug off!

_If I had a million dollars_

KIT:

_If he had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy you some art_

NITA:

_A Picasso or a Garfunkel_

LEE:

_If I had a million dollars_

KIT:

_If he had a million dollars_

_He'd buy you a monkey_

LEE:

_Haven't you always wanted a monkey?_

ZOE: That's ME, you ignorant twerp!

LEE: Oh, oops. I'd still buy you one anyways.

AVRIL: How sweet!

_So, if you had a million dollars_

LEE:

_I'd buy your love_

_If I had a million dollars..._

_If I had a million dollars..._

_If I had a million dollars..._

_If I had a million dollars..._

_I'd be RICH!_

(Avril hugs Lee. The others tactfully say nothing. Except...)

ZOE: OOOHHH! AVRIL'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! AVRIL'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! Hold on a sec...EWWWW! LEE'S ICKY! HOW CAN YOU DATE HIM?!

(Avril blushes. Lee argues with Zoe. Kit and Nita go for a stroll down the beach. Eventually, Zoe walks off too.)

AVRIL: So...did you mean all that stuff?

LEE: What stuff?

AVRIL: You know...all that stuff you said in your song. Did you mean it?

LEE: (Laughs) Every word.

(They continue talking and laughing as the day wears onward)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there we go! The next chapter will involve Ronan, Tom, and Carl! If you have any ideas for songs or plots, don't forget to post them along with your review! I will eventually incorporate all song requests!


	31. Falls Back On

**Disclaimer: You need me so you can point your fingers and say: 'Look! There's the bad guy.'**

Due to popular demand and my insatiable desire to add more plot...WE HAVE MORE PLOT! Whoo-hoo! I bet you all weren't expecting this! Okay, maybe you were, but humor me! Or ELSE!

Today's song is 'Falls Back On' by Nickelback. Several words have been altered to fit the scene, so don't sue me :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The group returns from the beach to see Tom, Carl, and Ronan in Nita's house.)

TOM: Ah, good. You're back!

CARL: We've got some stuff to talk about, kiddos. Into the living room with ya.

RONAN: (Nods to Nita & Kit)(Peach's gleam is in his eye) Nita, Kit. Nice to see you again.

(They go into the living room)

ZOE: What's this all about? Did something happen?

TOM: We need to set a few things straight. It's not terribly serious...Right, Carl?

CARL: You guys know what we talked about earlier? Well–

RONAN: (Interrupts) Let's cut to the chase. Avril, do you believe It or not?

AVRIL: (Hesitates)(Defiantly) ...Yes...

(Ronan holds up a hand to shush Tom and Carl who protest immediately)

RONAN: That's dangerous. Either get your Ordeal over with and put what It has said out of your mind, or...

LEE: Or?

RONAN: Or give up the wizardry. We cannot afford to have some fool wizard join the Lone One. Do you have any idea what that could do to the Order and Nature of things?

(The room falls silent. Avril looks stunned and hurt.)

AVRIL: (Low voice)Y-you can't mean that...

CARL: He can and he does.

TOM: It's just for your own good, Avril. We're trying to help you. We're not the bad guys here...

LEE: Yeah right! How can you say that to her? She's done nothing but try to fight him; is it her fault that she's the Advocate?

AVRIL: You believe me?

LEE: Of course I do!

RONAN: Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant. Now, tell me something, Avril. Do you have any idea what it means to be a wizard? Have you ever made any sacrifices in the name of Life? Have you even tried to fulfill your Ordeal more than that one encounter with It?

AVRIL:

_No, I don't guess... _

_I didn't sacrifice_

TOM: Exactly. You have no experience, no idea what It does...what It could do with the help of a wizard.

AVRIL:

_I know I don't realize_

_Just how much _

_It takes... and I know..._

CARL: Just trust us. It doesn't want to do anything but use you.

AVRIL:

_But then I find It falls back on _

_On to me, to make me see, believe..._

TOM:

_Down onto you?_

AVRIL: Doesn't anyone believe me?

LEE:

_I do, it's true_

RONAN: So...you won't stop believing It? You know the price then. We can't afford a weak link.

AVRIL: (Sighs) Fine.

_And I won't beg to stay;_

_I'll leave, and just believe_

CARL: Yes?

_A word you say, and then I guess..._

LEE: Don't give up the Wizardry, Avril. The choice'll take your memories with it!

_It all falls back on you _

_To find out_

AVRIL:

_Find out _

LEE:

_What's the deal _

TOM:

_And I guess you don't know. _

_Simplify: _

_It's just, you have to _

_Have to choose_

AVRIL:

_I know... _

_There's a fine line between right and wrong _

_And I know we knew all along _

_Just how much I can half belong ... and I knew_.

LEE:

_And then you find out It falls back on you _

_Well, I'm really up on this _

_Cause I've seen it before_

RONAN: (Looks suspicious) Have you now?

LEE: I've been a lot of places and seen a lot of things.(To Avril) Don't say yes! They can't take it without your consent; if you're willing to have Wizardry, it will stay with you. Even if they won't let you use wizardry, because you didn't give it up, at least you'll still have your memories without that empty space in your heart. And because you're more aware of things you can still help fight entropy in little ways.

NITA: Avril...maybe Ronan's right...

KIT: It's evil. You know that; It tried to kill you.

AVRIL: I can't believe you guys are going along with them...

NITA: We've been wizards for awhile, and they have even longer. We've learned to trust their judgment.

LEE: (Angrily) You all just can't see what's happening. Come on, Avril. Let's go for a walk...

(He takes her hand and they vanish)

RONAN: (Sighs)

_Why the hell can't I get through you?_

KIT: What do we do now?

TOM: We wait. She'll come back eventually and when she does, she'll make the right choice.

(Zoe leaves. The rest of the group sits down to wait in awkward silence.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooooooh, whatcha think?! Review, please! Give me your ideas, theories, and song suggestions!


	32. The Ghost in You

Disclaimer: ...uh-oh! I think I broke him!

Hopefully, you sharper ones have already picked up on the hints I've been dropping. Maybe this chapter will clarify where a certain someone's loyalties lie ;)

Guys, I have decided it is too hard to have plot in **every single chapter** like I was going to try. Therefore, if you guys don't mind fluff in between chappies, I can update a WHOLE lot more

Today's song is 'The Ghost in You' by Counting Crows.

---

(Lee has ported Avril to the moon, where they sit in silence until...)

LEE: So what're you going to do?

AVRIL: ...I don't know. I can't give up my wizardry, not after all that's happened...I have to pay back the energy invested in me before I choose anything.

LEE: In other words, you're going to do what They say?

AVRIL: In other words, Lee, I don't know. (Silence returns, and then she asks in a quieter voice) So, what's your reason for sticking with me? Everyone else thinks They're right...why are you any different?

LEE: Well...I guess...

_A man in my shoes runs a liar, _

_And all the papers lie tonight _

_that falling over you is the news of the day. _

_The angels fall like rain, _

_and your love is all of heaven away. _

_Inside you time moves and she don't fade_

AVRIL: She? She who?

LEE: You could say she's kind of like a ghost...sometimes she shows herself, sometimes she doesn't, but she's always there–The Advocate I mean.

_The ghost in you, she don't fade. The race is on, I'm on your side, but hearing you my engines die, _

_I'm in the mood for you, for running away._

AVRIL: You think we should leave?....can we? Would there be any way to escape them?

LEE: There is always a way. Maybe the Lone One could help...

AVRIL: (Horrified) You're actually suggesting I should go to It for help?! It created death and entropy! It is the whole reason I became a wizard!

LEE: Come on, Avril. Haven't you noticed anything about death? It is never the end, and it makes way for renewal and new life! Entropy isn't evil; almost exactly the opposite. Slowing it down is honorable, but trying to stop it is like trying to cut off your air supply. Just because there might be a few downfalls to dying, it doesn't make the process bad.

AVRIL: ...how can you say all that? If I died today, could you honestly say that you wouldn't hate entropy for it?

LEE: Hate's a strong word, Av. You can bet that I'd mourn for a long time, and probably be really mad at the world...but you'd be in Timeheart. A better place than this old earth....(Hesitates) But I might come close to hating it.

_Oh the stars come down in you _

_And love, love, love, can't give it away _

_Inside you the time moves and she don't fade away _

_The ghost in you, she don't fade. So don't you go, cause it makes no sense and when all your talking supermen _

_Just take away the time, just to get it away. _

_Ain't it just like the rain? _

_Cause love, love, love, love, is only heaven away. _

_Inside you the time moves, and she don't fade _

_The ghost in you, she don't fade away. _

_Inside you the time moves, and she don't fade _

_The ghost in you, she don't fade away. The man in my shoes runs a liar, and all the papers lie tonight _

_That falling over you is the news of the day. _

_And love, will not fade away. _

_And love, love, love, will not fade away._

(Avril stands up and sighs)

AVRIL: I've got to go back eventually. They can't make me stop believing what I want to believe, but I won't give up the wizardry either. I'll just have to pretend for a little while...just until I figure out what to do.

LEE: It might be a mistake...

AVRIL: You're on my side right? (He nods) Then just stick it out with me. If things don't work, then we'll think of something then. Just don't make things harder than they already are, okay?

LEE: Okay, but I'm ready to leave the second you change your mind.

(Avril sighs and they go back to Earth, deciding to pretend like nothing is wrong.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, all ideas are welcome! Luff you all!


	33. Luck O the Irish

**Disclaimer: The Googies are coming.**

**A/n: Wow, no updates for a long time. SO SORRY! I've probably lost my fan following, and will probably lose it again, but here is the next chapter anyways - Luff you all! I am still trying to work with the suggestions, so don't give up hope to see your song requests!**

**Today's song is 'Luck o' the Irish' and is written by Moosebutter. Yes, Moosebutter. I suspect that you will be seeing a little bit of them in my musical :P **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(A few days later, Zoe is regaling the group with a tale of her most recent exploit to Ireland)

ZOE:

_One day when I was walkin' back from kissin' the Blarney Stone™_

KIT: You kissed the Blarney Stone?

ZOE: Yup! It's supposed to bring luck...I think...

_I saw walking just ahead a little man, alone_

_He wore a beard and tiny greenish clothing he had on_

_I knew at once that I had found my own wee Leprechaun™_

LEE: Where's my leprechaun? Why don't I have a leprechaun? I want a leprechaun!

ZOE: Just shut it!

_Now you may not fully understand the things that I have told_

NITA: What's not to understand?

_For if you catch a little man you get his crock of gold_

_But you be careful, watch him close; be sure to hold him tight_

_For he'll slip away as quick as the day if you let him out of your sight._

ZOE: Erm...yeah...about keeping him in my sight...well, he was really tricky! Anyone coulda done it!

_All day long I chased that little man among the trees_

_He was like a magic kite flittin' on the breeze_

_Wailing like a Banshee™ he was always just ahead_

_'til finally I grabbed him tight and this is what I said:_

LEE: WHAT'D YOU SAY!

ZOE: If you'd shut up, I could tell you!

_O Leprechaun™ your gold, your gold you'll give me_

_Or I'll be forced to treat you awful bad_

_And be so kind as to three wishes grant me_

_Or I will make your wife and children sad_

AVRIL: That's kinda mean...threatening his wife and kids...

ZOE: Aww, why do you care? I'm at least RELATED to the Little Folk! I can get away with stuff like that. Anyways...

_I thought of all the things I'd buy with all that magic cash_

_But soon my hopes of fortune all this little man did dash_

_I guess I'm cursed with all bad luck, though I'm not superstitious._

_He said: "Ye cannot have my Lucky Charms™: they're magically delicious."_

(There is silence)

LEE: ...so...where's the cereal? You DID take his cereal, RIGHT?

ZOE: ...

(A round of screeching and chasing Lee around the room ensues, with Zoe as the only competitor. After ten minutes, they finally settle down, and start watching TV, though they are both sulking)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, yeah, I know...it's pointless fluff...but you're just going to have to deal - Anywho, I hope it was enjoyable!**


End file.
